Castle of sand
by Saba Shiekh
Summary: His last words fell on her like testimony and she fell on her knees. How could she lost control and what was wrong with Zero? Yes! She knew, he started to fall for her too. But still, he was committed with someone else. She was also engaged and not only with someone else but with his worst enemy. There was no chance for them, she knew it, but Yuki can't control her heart.
1. Chapter 1 Two Purebloods

A/N: From last few days, I was searching for good VK fiction, though there was many fanfic on it but many of them was Yaoi and I really dont wanna read them. Though, there was many good fanfic on Zero and Yuki but many of them was one shot, so I thought to write one. I shift Zero and Yuki, though they are now Canon but I also included in those fans who thought writer did injustice with Zero. Personally, I'm not basher of Yuki, but I really think that girl had no decision making ability to choose one boy, come on girl, choose one, you really thought you love. If she really had such devotion for Kaname, so, she should not play with emotion of Zero. but overall I dont bash on her because as a human being ( though she is not human) we made mistakes and sometimes we're just become mere toy in the hands of our own emotions, well! I have just changed her character in my fiction. Instead of sweet, innocent Yuki, She is stubborn, arrogant and independent, confident girl in this fiction. Zero's personality is same but he's also pureblood prince with the character of vampire knight. I hope you'll like it. Please review, do you like it or not.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character. Though I own Saya's character in this fiction, so dont steal it from me. haha...

* * *

Castle of Sand

Chapter 1: Two Pureblood Royals

It was sunny day, but sun was never the problem for Zero Kiryu. He trained comfortably in the sunny day because he thought, as a pureblood vampire, it heightened his strength to do something challenging which other vampires didn't think to do.

His hands were embedded on the trigger of Bloody Rose, while he shot the target. Every bullet hit the red circle in the wooden-target perfectly. He was in the training ground of his palace. Though, his shooting was perfect but his mind was not completely present on the targets.

His mind was in his drastic past, he imagined the target as the particular Kuran prince, and hit his head.

"Perfect" he murmured softly then went to next wooden target spot.

His last ten years were served in the hard training of marshal arts and target shooting. So, now he could shot on the targeted spot with blindfold.

"I was weak that time, so you strike but now I've power and I'll devastated your bloodline Kuran" he imagined the particular person who was his first and last enemy.

He remembered the time, when he and Ichiru were seven, vampire hunters were attacked to his family. Her father came to them.

"Zero! Protect your brother and mother, I'll hold them up" he nodded.

But his mother stopped her father, they loved each other so much.

"I wanna come Kiryu-sama" his mother always called his father with complete respect.

"You can't come with me in this condition" he rubbed her stomach, she was pregnant with their sister.

"Dad! I'll protect my mom and Ichiru! You just go" he assured his father.

His father left, but he couldn't hold them for long time. Kiryu was famous for their distractive strength and gimmick powers with their touch but there was several vampire hunters in competition of his father. They were outnumbered.

Suddenly, her mother started to scream in pain.

"Zero! Go and bring master Yagari, Ichiru, you bring Tsubaki-san! Hurry up you both go from back-door and conceal your vampire aura" Kiryu could easily conceal their vampire aura, so no one could recognise them, until they wanted to disclose their identities.

Both twins nodded, then went to their destination.

In his way, one vampire hunter tried to stop him.

"Who are you boy?" But his vampire aura was concealed and he was smell like normal human being.

But he had silver hairs and violet eyes which was identification of Kiryu. That vampire hunter didn't want to take a risk.

He touched him with his anti-vampire sword but it didn't harm him.

Vampire hunter didn't know that anti-vampire weapon didn't harm the twins because during her pregnancy,his mother took regular blood from her lover who was vampire hunter, Toga Yagari. So, they could easily wield anti-vampire weapons.

"Oh! boy, you can go" he said while patting his cheek. But in a moment of physical contact, Zero read his mind, they came here to kill them on the order of Kaname Kuran.

Zero brought his master to his mother but it was too late.

Their maid Tsubaki-san had a baby girl in her arms, Ichiru was crying in one corner while his mother's dead body was laying on one side.

"No...no.." He cried to see the dead body of his parents. Yagari held him in his arm, Ichiru came to him.

"Mother sacrificed herself to protect us" he told him while sobbing.

Tsubaki came to him and gave their sister to Yagari.

"She said, until their enemies die, protect little girl and conceal her identity from everyone, she gave message to you Zero-sama"

Zero looked at their maid.

"She said, you're guardian of your family now, it's your duty to protect them and avenge your parent's death, she said that she knew, she was asking much but she believed you can do that" Tsubaki finished her words then looked at Zero.

Suddenly Zero wiped his tears and took his sister from his master.

She was looking at both of them. Ichiru forgot about his crying and pain while watching his little sister.

"She's beautiful. Brother!" He said to him, he nodded then shifted her in the arms of Yagari.

"Master! Now it's your duty to protect her"

Yagari nodded then looked at the daughter of his lover, she was looking at him with her amethyst eyes.

"I've someone in my mind who can take care of her" Yagari said thoughtfully.

"We'll miss you little sister" it was Ichiru while Zero was thinking something else.

"Hey! What we name her?" Ichiru asked from his brother.

"What about Saya?" He asked from both of his master and brother.

"Saya! I like it" Ichiru acknowledged the name while Yagari only nodded.

Yagari took their sister and they moved in their new palace with their aunt Shizuka. But in last ten years, he couldn't forget the message of his mother. He became responsible and took great care of his siblings. Though, Ichiru was his twin but because of curse of twins, he was weak than other purebloods.

Though, Ichiru was not impotent but he couldn't control his bloodlust and he didn't activated Kiryu's power. But Zero researched in last few years to break curse. Now he knew, when Ichiru mate with his pureblood wife, he'll get the complete Kiryu's bloodline power. And this wasn't difficult task because Ichiru was pureblood prince, any pureblood clan was happily to make alliance with him. But Zero had someone else in his mind who could easily control Casanova's nature of his brother.

"You've a mail brother!" Ichiru broke him from his reverie and gave him a parcel. He shoved Bloody Rose in his pocket and turned to his brother.

He was drinking coffee while texting in cellphone. He was in his usual pajama pent, his shoulder length hairs was tied in ponytail.

"What was it?" Ichiru asked, he sat on the bench which landed in their training ground.

Zero sat beside him, he was sweating with hard training but he didn't care.

"Mail from Cross academy, admission letter and invitation for fresher party from senior students" he informed his brother while took bottle from side bench. Kaien Cross invited both of twins but Ichiru reject the idea to live on the same place with human. So, Zero only applied for his admission.

He simply dissolved blood tablets in water then took a sip.

"I don't know how you all guys take these?" Ichiru stated with disgust.

"Not everyone had charming personality to lure human girls to drink their blood" he teased his younger brother.

Ichiru laughed, he was real flirt, really enjoy the company of girls and he was wizard of words who could easily lure girls in his trap except one.

"Right brother! well! What do you think? Do you go Cross academy tonight?"

"Indeed! You know politics, as prove to my claim on throne, I've to prove myself as peace-making treaty between vampires and humans" Zero stood from his place, placed admission letter in envelope.

"Yeah yeah politics" Ichiru jerked his hand then placed his cellphone in his pocket.

"What's your decision? Wanna join?" Zero asked from his brother again.

"No way.. I'm happy in Paris" Ichiru shoved his hands in his pocket, then turned to exit gate.

Zero also followed him. Ichiru forgot his cup on the bench, Zero scowled on his brother's antics but he didn't argue with him on this type of trivial things but it was also true that he wanted to make his siblings responsible Royals, though it was another case that responsibility and Ichiru were name of two different things.

Zero smiled then turned to dining hall to take his breakfast, he wanted to call Ichiru but stop because he knew, last night he went on his date, so he obviously wanted to sleep more.

"Ichiru.. When will you grow up? Saya is much mature than you" he smiled to think about his younger sister.

"Soon I'll meet you my little sister" he imagined his sister's face then turned his eyes on his breakfast.

He should finish today's work as soon as possible because Chairman informed him that he had to reach Cross academy tonight because it was fresher party for all new students of Night Class students, though, he didn't care about parties but he knew importance of this type of occasions. This type of occasions, provided chances to interact with other's vampires. Indeed! They'll become his subject one day, so he should attend tonight's party. For this purpose, he had to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Yuki Kuran was stubborn, beautiful and most pampered child of Kuran mansion. But because of everyone's endearment, she became arrogant and spoiled child that she didn't stand with anyone who could object with her opinion moreover try to ignore her. She was pureblood princess and she knew her importance, not only in her family but also in the eyes of other's vampires. So, she really thought that this world revolved around herself.

She was right in some aspects. She was princess , star of her parent's eyes and heart of her big brother. Moreover, everybody took their hearts in their sleeve for the Kuran princess and she really enjoyed attention of everyone's towards her. She thought, it was her birth right that everyone gave everything to her.

In morning, when she came here, every Noble stood for her, many of them tried to flirt with them which she retorted with polite smile.

She wasn't sweet and innocent girl as she looked like. She was fierce and rebellion girl who didn't tolerate any objection against her. But beside those traits, she was kind hearted and friendly natured girl.

But when a silver haired boy, avoided her in the fresher party, she forgot about her all kind heart-ness and friendly nature.

"How dare he to avoid Kuran princess?" She thought then turned to Sayuri who was guardian of Day Class dorm.

"Who was that boy Yuri?"

"Yuki-sama! Can't you recognize him through his silver hairs and violet eyes" it was Hanabusa, who answered her.

"Kiryu.." She murmured thoughtfully. "Which one?" This time she asked from Hanabusa.

"I don't know, as I know Chairman invited both brothers, but don't know which one accepted this" Hanabusa answered amiably.

She grunted thoughtfully then turned completely to Hanabusa. She put her blood tablet's glass on table.

"Why is he ignoring me?"

"I think revenge thing" he answered.

"hn.." She looked at him, he was talking with light purple haired girl, he had blood tablet's liquid glass in his hand, it was another thing, he didn't take one sip from his glass.

"But if I don't know him, maybe he doesn't know me too, so why Is He Ignoring Me?" This time she almost shrieked at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa frightened from her wrath, glass shattered in his hand. Everybody turned to them, he also looked at her, she was sure that now he'll notice her. How was that possible, someone resist from her beauty and pureblood aura. But he simply looked at her for few seconds then turned to purple haired girl again with unfazed expressions.

"How dared he!" It was above than her tolerance.

Before Hanabusa could stop her, she cleared crease of her long red gown, then went ahead with above head towards the direction where Kiryu was talking with purple head.

"Hello!" She greeted him confidently.

"Do I know you?" Kiryu raised his one eyebrow to her.

She smiled amiably.

"Yuki Hyuga and you?" She answered with proper princess manner.

He put his long finger on his lip then turned to purple head. "Excuse me Maria.. Let me talk to another pureblood"

"Yes sure Zero Oni-san" she nodded then left them.

"So, he's elder brother and why was that Maria girl calling him big brother, as I know Kiryu don't have a sister" she thought but despite of her inner commotion, she remained control and collective.

"Zero Kiryu" he answered elegantly. "May I ask what is Hyuga princess doing in Japan?" Hyuga was clan of France. "As I remember, no any foreign student transfer in Cross academy, moreover my younger brother is very good friend of Hyuga princess and I don't remember, he told me about any girl named Yuki" he answered thoughtfully.

Shit! How could she forget that Zero was infamous for his intelligent.

"So, you caught me, well! I'm Yuki Kuran... I wanna see either you were ignoring me because of my Kuran status or you're simply oblivious" this time she answered truthfully.

Zero frowned at her name but then extended his hand to her.

"Yuki Kuran" he greeted coldly.

She smiled then held his large hand in her small.

"Zero Kiryu.."

Suddenly he dragged her to him and closed his lipsto her ear. "I didn't ignore you because you're Kuran, I didn't find something in you which can catch my attention Kuran" he spat vehemently, then jerked her hand. Yuki looked at him with same expression.

"Who the hell he's to insult me" she thought, before she could retaliate, he left her already.

"What do you think of yourself Zero Kiryu? I swear, I'll make you notice me" she promised to herself determinedly.

Far from them, in sky, a star broke down at her promise like it wanted to stop the naive girl who was playing with fire and it'll burn her badly. But that star didn't know that destiny had another plan for two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks guys for review and read my story, and don't bother with Yuki's character, I've changed her character. You can say that this is AU fanfic, though I really like canon characters but I thought to change storyline and characters. And **ABIECULA!** Thanks for the review, Yes I didn't read manga but I know story (thanks to internet) maybe I was wrong and when I said that she played with emotions of Zero that really doesn't mean, she gave hope to him but because of her own uncertainty, maybe I'm wrong, I told you I'm not a basher of her and I really like her but I thought somehow because of her devotion, Zero suffered. My point is only that, and I really don't mind on your comment, thanks for information dear! now come to the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. If you find any mistake, feel free to point out, English is my second (actually third) language. thanks again guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and any of the character except little Saya-chan.

* * *

Chapter 2: For earning respect, just give the same.

Next evening, before his first Night Class, Zero was in the office of Chairman.

"Ah Kiryu! Glad to see you there" Kaien Cross beamed at him, he bowed to greet him. The most nicest thing was in Zero, which was really praised by Kaien Cross that despite of his royal status, he really respect his elders and teachers.

"Don't be formal, just sit" Chairman said, he simply took a seat.

"So, where is she?" He came directly to the point.

"She's about to come from her school. Don't worry Kiryu, she was also missing you and was really happy to know that you have joined academy" Chairman answered solemnly.

Before Zero could ask more, a chirping voice of ten years girl, had drawn his attention.

"Oni-sama" Saya threw her bag on the side table of Chairman's office and ran towards Zero.

He hugged her quickly "How's my little sister?" He asked happily, it was very rare moment to witness Zero Kiryu like a happy teenager and it was the moments when he was with his family.

"Happy and fit.." She chirped in his ear, he disentangled his arms around her then looked questionably at Chairman.

"Yes sure! You can take her" he answered to pureblood prince.

"Thank you" Zero nodded to him then took a hand of Saya.

"I'll meet you on dinner father" she shouted from her shoulder to Chairman. She was adopted daughter of Kaien Cross and lived as a life of human being. Before going academy, Zero taught her to conceal her vampire aura.

Firstly, Zero took her in a chamber of Cross academy, he knew, no one will be witnessed them there.

"Do you feel hungry?" He asked, she nodded.

Instead of showing his collarbone to her, her folded the sleeve of his white shirt and extended his left arms to her.

She silently, took his arm and pierced her fangs on his arms. Zero remained unfazed, she took blood from him until she satiated.

When she sate, he wiped blood from her mouth and his arms with tissue and threw them in dustbin. Then he folded his sleeve on its place and they both headed towards the cafeteria.

"So, how's your academy going on?" Zero asked, they sat at the table in cafeteria of Cross academy.

"Fine, now no one does not bully on me because I told them that I'm palmist" she answered while taking a sip from her juice.

"What? And how is it work?" He asked, one delicate eyebrow rose questionably.

"You know what I mean brother" she answered mischievously while rubbing back of her neck.

"You used your power on them?" It was really a statement. Saya nodded in anticipation.

"This is not a good act, you know Saya" he shook his head.

"So why do they bully on me because of my hairs and eyes, they thought I'm weird to have dark purple hairs and eyes and complexion like snow" this time she almost shrieked. Zero thanked to God that they didn't have power like Kurans, then this cafeteria must be destroyed by her wrath.

"Listen Saya carefully! Royals never tell a lie, they're people of their words and earn respect because of it, so never ever do that again" this time Zero said sternly to his sister.

"How do I know this when I never live a life of royal" this time Saya snapped at him.

He sighed then suddenly realization hit him. He really didn't trained her as a princess, she was just like a spoil human child. It was really not good thing, she was his responsibility and he never failed to fulfill the one.

"Fine Saya! Be ready, I'll arrange a tutor for you to teach you manners and customs of royals but as to draw the attention of people. I really don't want you to be like a day class girls who always shout on Night class's boy to make them senpai. Always remember that you're not like them, you're like them whose inside the gate of Night Dorm" this time Zero talked to her with lenient tone.

"Fine.." She raised her both hands "But when will you introduce me as your sister? Then my class fellow will be really respect me and he will also notice me too" Saya left her juice on the table, they left the cafeteria because he didn't want someone to listen their conversation.

"You know. I'll introduce you on your twelfth birthday" Zero answered calmly.

Both were heading towards the apartment of Chairman, where Saya was living as the daughter of him.

Saya huffed at his answer.

"If you introduce me early then people will finally start to respecting me and he will also notice me" Saya had crush on some Night class student, but she was really shy to even touch him to know his name and Zero had enough honour to not to pry in the private thought of his younger sister.

Zero halted at his place, he looked down at his sister, like the twins, she also had a nice height that she looked almost in her pre-teens at the age of ten.

"Look Saya! Be yourself, if you like someone, it's not bad but you should have a dignity to first think about your feminine honour. And you're talking about respect. We can't respect from the people only on our royal status, if people love and respect us because they're frightened from us or they're mean to us that means they're fake. Do you really want fake people around you?" At the last, his tone became reprovingly.

Saya's face turned red because of shame, she didn't know when a tear slipped down from corner of her left eyes but Zero noticed it.

"Hey look!" He kneeled down to her, tilted her chin by his long finger to meet her gaze with him. "If you really want respect and love from your friends then simply give them the same things and you'll earn it. Believe me, it'll always work" this time his tone was soft.

Saya smiled with tear filled eyes. "Really?"

"Really" Zero smiled softly then sprung on his feet.

"Well! I've an offer for you" he looked her at the corner of his eye.

They were almost at the gate of Chairman's apartment.

"And what's this?" She asked while taking pace with him.

"If you earn your friend's respect and love without telling them lie and be a good Kiryu princess then I'll introduce you before your twelfth's birthday" he informed her with smile.

She beamed at his words, "Promise?" She asked while extended her pinky finger to him.

"Kiryu never back from their words.." He paused then held her pinky finger with his one. "But promise"

Then he knocked the door of apartment.

Chairman opened the gate, he was wearing an apron, probably was making dinner.

"Kiryu, you are still here? I think your class has started" Chairman reminded him.

"Oh! I'm just leaving.." Then he turned to Saya and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Take care yourself, remember to call your Ichiru Oni-sama and your tutor will be coming from tomorrow.. Goodnight" he stood from his place and nodded to Chairman.

"Night oni-sama" Saya waved her hand, he smiled at her then rushed from there. He was late on the first day of his academy. And Zero was anything but irresponsible. But surely, he made bad impression on his teachers on his first day.

But he knew, first impression was really not last and Zero Kiryu had the ability to fix his mistakes and solve his problems. He knew, there was nothing in the world which he couldn't fix or solve. But might be, he was wrong, might be fortune's stars were laughing on his claim now. Like he was telling a horrible joke. But who knows the games of destiny. Do you?

* * *

Class had started, but Yuki Kuran was still in her room, in front of vanity mirror , watching herself from every angle.

Someone knocked at her door. She allowed other person to come inside her room. It was Rima.

"Yuki-sama! You're late from class, hurry up" Rima said hastily while shaking her ponytails.

But Yuki's mind was not worried about her first class but focused on her particular pureblood class fellow.

"Rima! Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Rima's jaw dropped at her question then she looked at the brunette, intently. She was clad in Night class's uniform, her long brown hairs were spread on her back, her face was clean from every make up but her innocent features were giving her angelic beauty.

"Yes! You're Yuki-sama" Rima answered truthfully.

Yuki nodded then turned completely to Rima. "Which thing is making me beautiful?" They both went out from her room.

"Umm.." Rima paused for a moment "I'm not sure, maybe your big eyes or your pureblood aura but you're completely perfect" Rima answered while studying her features.

She smiled beautifully at her answer. "So, do you think any pureblood can fall for me?" Instead of hesitating on this question, Yuki was confident like it was her birth right. Offcourse it was because Rima was Noble and Nobles were always loyal to Purebloods.

"Umm.." This time Rima hesitated, they left the Moon Dorm. "I don't know about purebloods because I'm not the one" she also answered truthfully, this time too.

Yuki huffed at her answer, then said "But I know, when I attend senate meetings or meet foreign pureblood clans, many of them adored me. Moreover many people gave their proposal for me. That's a reason, on my fifteenth birthday, my parents engaged me officially with Kaname" she answered thoughtfully while putting her finger on her lips. And Rima thought, she really looked adorable in this look. Might be, it was really any jerk who was not noticing her.

"You're right Yuki-sama" she nodded in anticipation.

Yuki liked that girl. "You can call me only Yuki, Rima. Offcourse we're friends" Yuki smiled at her.

Rima's eyes widened. "Are we?"

Yuki nodded then, she saw someone rushed towards classes from Moon Dorm.

"Rima, you go ahead. I'm just coming" she said while looking at the silver haired boy who was taking stride towards their department.

"Where are y.." Before Rima could stop her, she left her. Rima shrugged then took her pace towards class.

"Hey you're late.." Yuki patted his shoulder, he turned to her. His expression was completely unreadable to Yuki.

"Not of your concern" he answered coldly. He was wore his uniform hastily, so he was wearing his jacket in his way while his tie was still slinging around his neck carelessly.

Yuki giggled at his state. Much to Zero's irked, she didn't left him after his cold answer.

"I think you should clad in complete uniform in your room. By the way, why are you late?" She asked with interest. Zero wore his jacket, now he was tying his tie while taking long strides towards class.

Instead of giving her answer, he simply ignored her, beside of this fact that it was also exasperated her more.

Before Yuki shout at him to make him notice her, they already reached at the door of class.

Both were came inside together, many of eyes turned to them. They both were Pureblood, they both were royals and they were equally gorgeous. Despite of this fact that their clans were enemy of each other and Zero had completely interested to held the vendetta. Many of students, thought that might be there was something between both of them.

"You both are royals, it doesn't mean you've the luxury to come late" it was their teacher, he reprimanded them.

At the answer of this, Yuki who was already irked with Zero's cold demeanor, snapped silently. But at the result, computer projector burst out, papers started to fly in airs until it completely vanished in airs.

Professor gulped at her state, he really didn't want to become target of pureblood princess's wrath.

"Stop it Yuki" her teacher shouted at her but Yuki could see fear in his eye and she really enjoyed it.

But before she could stop, someone held her hand and Yuki felt completely relax. At the next moment, class's condition became peaceful.

"Pardon for this" it was Zero, who apologized, Yuki looked at him with wide eyes, he left her arm and headed towards the empty seat. She never expected him that he'll apologize on her behalf.

"Come in the class Miss Yuki" Teacher allowed her to come in and attend the class.

During the remaining lecture, Yuki only thought about that how could she make him notice her and how could she show her highness to him.

To make him notice her, she had to spend more time with him and suddenly she got the idea to spend time with him. She noticed that Zero was really good student and she knew, how terrible she was in math.

After class, she went to her math teacher whom she snapped before.

" Akira-sensei! I want a favour for you" she chirped at her teacher and Akira gulped with fear, he was simple human being, who really didn't know what was he doing with that tempestuous pureblood princess.

"What is this?" He asked, completely intimidated by her.

"I'm not good in math, so why don't you recommend any of your good student to tutor me math"

Akira thought for a moment.

"He should be royal pureblood. You know it'll be shame to study from my subjects. What about Zero Kiryu? He seemed like good student" she chirped while her expression was completely intimidating.

"Yes he's! But I don't know he'll agree with it or not. He had also guardian duty."

"Oh he's day Night class new guardian" Yuki thought then turned to her teacher.

"He'll if you say to him" Yuki noticed, how respectful, Zero was. It was possible that he'll not disagree if his teacher request him to do so.

"Fine! I'll ask from him"

Yuki nodded to her teacher "Thank you Akira-sensei" then she left and Akira thanked to his God that he and his stuff were intact from that crazy girl.

* * *

After class, Zero went to Ruka but much to his irritation, Kuran princess was also there. He didn't know what was the problem with that girl. He had no business with her. On the contrary, she reminded him of her cruel brother who was reason of death of his parents. Zero was not the man to disturb the atmosphere of academy, specially when he was in debt of Chairman of the academy who kept her sister safely and took her care as his own daughter. So, Zero simply ignored her whenever he faced her. But this girl was really testing his tolerance, specially when Akira-sensei asked him to tutor her. He wanted him to deny but he could see how he was frighten from Yuki's wrath. So, he simply complied.

"Hey Zero-sensei! When will you start tutoring me?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"Come in library tomorrow evening" he answered tersely.

But it wasn't satisfied her, "Why library? Can't we study in my room comfortably?"

She was really testing his patience, he glared at her but she simply remained unfazed.

"Can we talk Ruka?" He turned to Ruka while completely ignoring her. Yuki huffed, she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes sure Zero-sama" Ruka nodded then excused to Yuki.

They both went to his room because he thought, there was no any safe place to disclose his important secret to her. But for his purpose, Ruka was perfect. Firstly, he thought about Maria. She was half Kiryu, her cousin and pureblood. But Maria was illegitimate child and yield of forbidden love. Her own parents disowned her, so despite of her pureblood status, she was simply ignorant of Royal's life. So, Ruka was perfect to train Saya. She was solemn and graceful.

"Sit Ruka" he beckoned her to sit on a couch of his room. She obediently complied.

He sat next to her. Ruka was confuse because of his mysterious behaviour. Although, Ichiru was womanizer but she knew, Zero didn't have a reputation like it. So, she was safe.

"I want a favour from you Ruka! Actually I want to give you a particular job, you'll be paid good amount of money for and whatever you want but firstly I want to make sure about your loyalty towards me"

Ruka looked at her with confusion but then nodded confidently. "I make sure you, I'm loyal to you Zero-sama"

Zero nodded then extended his hands towards her.

"Then prove it"

"Huh?" She startled with his act.

"Let me read your mind Ruka to make sure your loyalty towards me"

Now Ruka understood his meaning. Kiryu clan was famous for their power through touch. They could read, manipulate and destroy mind and body by mere touch to a person.

She firstly hesitated then she knew, he'll not do anything to harm her.

She gave her both hands in his hands. Zero, simply looked in her sad eyes. She was really beautiful but Zero knew, she was not his woman.

So, after making sure her loyalty to him, he left her hands.

"I don't have question to your loyalty.. Well! Do you know the tale that my mother was pregnant with a girl when massacre happened"

Ruka nodded in anticipation.

Zero continued "Well! Before dying, my mother gave birth to my sister Saya Kiryu"

Ruka's eyes widened at the revelation.

"She's living their with headmaster as his adopted daughter and I want you to teach her antics and manners of aristocrat class" Zero finished his sentence then looked at Ruka questionably.

Ruka quickly composed herself, Zero smirked at his choice.

"It'll be my honour My Lord" she bowed down to him.

"Hn.." Zero nodded to her.

Ruka stood from her place, while Zero was still on his place. Before Ruka could left his room, Zero called him.

"Ruka!"

She turned to him.

"You know, Kiryu could easily stop the heart, paralyzed the body or control anyone's mind and make them insane by only touching them?" His face was impassive but Ruka could easily read menace in his eyes.

Her eyes showed her inner fear from this beautiful Pureblood and she was wise girl to understand his warning easily.

"Yes! Zero-sama! Your every secret is safe in my heart" she bowed down to him once again.

"Hn.. Dismissed" he cued her to leave him.

Ruka left hastily without noticing that Yuki Kuran saw her leaving his room with unnerving expression and she was looking her leave suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**Hey guys! thanks for reading, here is next chapter. Maybe in two more chapters, You will feel like Yuki as lover-stuck girl but her character is really strong, so don't think like that. Because when we fall in love, we didn't know what to do. It was the same situation with her. And please must tell me how do you find next chapter. Well! if you comment, It'll really motivate me and I'll upload soon. Haha**

Disclaimer: I really wish I can own Vampire Knight (not anime but Zero Kiryu) but I really don't own him.

* * *

Yuki was started to take tuition from Zero Kiryu, but her suspicious wasn't decrease after knowing him closely. Actually knowing him would be really exaggeration in this matter. He was still cold to her, despite the fact that they spent almost complete 16 hours with each others in 24. When Chairman asked for second Night Class guardian, she gave her name. Kaname earned reputation in the academy, so, teachers approved her as guardian. Muchto Zero agitation that now he had to spend his time as Guardian too with that annoying girl.

But spending time, wasn't improve their cold relationship. Sometimes, she felt herself like the Day Class girl who threw themselves on Zero and other Night class students. She really didn't understand which thing was attracted her towards him but it was true that now she wasn'twith him because of getting his attention but she started to admire him.

It was almost two months, their routine was like that in morning, they were patrolled around academy. After lunch, Zero left Night Dorm, she didn't know where did he go daily. In evening, her math tuition and night was spending attending classes.

Though, Zero was really annoyed by her but he was really responsible tutor and when he understood that she was not paying heed on her study. He scolded her "If your grades will not improve Yuki! I'll stop tutoring you. I don't have extra time to fiddlingover you"

And it really did work on Yuki's case that she started to getting serious about her study. One month more passed and she only succeeded that now Zero was started to talk her. Despite of his impassive tone, he wasn't cold to her like he was before. Though, their 'talking' was nothing personal, just about the study and issues as a guardian. But she was happy with her progress and she was always optimistic girl . She knew, one day he'll be approved her.

Yes! This was the reason of her distraction. The arrogant pureblood princess was secretly adored to Zero Kiryu, she wanted his approval for her. Because on their first meeting, when he said that he didn't saw anything in her which could catch his attention. That day, Yuki Kuran took oath that one day, Zero Kiryu would find something in her which really will catch his attention completely. But now she was completely oblivious what was in her which could catch his attention.

"Zero! Where are you going?" She asked from him, when he was going somewhere, she was just curious, where did he go after lunch. When did he sleep?

"None of your business" Zero, as usual replied dryly. Despite of their teacher, student relationship, he didn't allow her to pry in his personal matter.

"You're my friend, so, it's my business" she shrieked at him with unladylike style.

Zero rose his eyebrow on her words. "Why do you think. We're friends?"

"Aren't we?" She asked hesitantly.

"No" he answered bluntly. "Now, get away from my way, I'm getting late" he jerked her hand then left her huffing at his cold behaviour.

"I don't know why this respective prince, talks to me like jerk" she huffed, arms crossed around her chest.

Then she yawned "I'll solve this enigma later, I wanna sleep now" she thought then turned to her room.

* * *

Zero was really agitated by that girl, who was become firstly his unwanted student, then his partner as Night Class guardian. He personally, didn't hate her but she was Kuran and sister and fiancée of Kaname Kuran. She was much reminded him of his enemy and it brought the memory of that fateful night in which he lost his parents. He didn't want to harm her but she was really annoying.

But one thing. Zero was sure that she had no ill intention towardshim. As much, he knew her. She was stubborn, arrogant and spoiled princess but she was not a deceiver. But at the same time, he was irked by her childish behaviour. She didn't let go any chance in which she didn't annoy him. But, he didn't know when but he started to become habitual of her chirping, her annoying voice, her stubborn investigating and her arrogant huffed. In Christmas vacation, when she left academy he felt hollow.

Almost every student went to their home, Zero knew, only an empty house will welcome him. So, he remained at academy and decided to spend his time with his little sister Saya Kiryu.

He gifted ticket of France to Maria as Christmas gift which she received with pink taint on her cheek. He knew from first day that there was something unspoken between Maria and his younger brother. Beside vagabondish nature of Ichiru, whenever Ichiru decided to make home. It'll must be with Maria and Maria will accept him with open hearts.

He was thinking to engage both of them but before it, he wanted to give them time to decide choose their future. But before the flight of Maria, he hinted her of his intention.

He knew, as time passed Ichiru's body will started to deteriorate because of curse and he really wanted to make his younger brother victim of fate, just because he should be fed in their mother's womb. He didn't devour his younger brother, it was really proof of that he loved his brother so much. And he promised to his death parents that he'll protect his siblings at any cost and Zero Kiryu never failed at his responsibility.

Though, he knew senate will not accept his decision to engage Maria and Ichiru because Maria's own parents disowned her. But he never cared about senate, respect didn't mean, he blindly followed them. He did what he thought right for him and family.

Council was also pressing him to choose his future wife. They recommended many names as his future wife, but he needed to fix many problems of his and his sibling's life. He had no time for involving in this type of matters. Secondly, he never attracted towards the woman, he didn't know which type of woman will come in his life but he knew she'll be different from those fake girls with superficial thinking who just thought about men with looks or how to lure great lord and which fashion was going on nowadays. Moreover, how to coax menfordrinking their blood and doing sex. He wanted someone different, who choose him beside his royal status and handsome face. Someone who had brain and her own opinion about life, if he dare to say, he wanted a real lady who would be at the same time, worrier princess and sweet tender girl who loved him intently. After what he got in his whole life and how he was fulfilling his duty, he really had right to wish for a woman like it which stood by his side and he wasn't selfish to think about it.

He didn't know, when will she come in his life, but he knew if she'll come. He never left her side, no matter whatever it takes.

But might be Kiryuswere good at mind reading but they were never good in reading the book of their destiny. Might be, that girl already came in his life and he was blissfully ignorant. Yes! Blissfully because might be his perfect girl will make his life more complicated like it already was.

* * *

She returned her home after three months, though she regularly talked to her parents in phone. They also came to meet her during her academy. When they knew that she was guardian to Kiryu's heir, they really became worried, but at the same time, they knew Yuki's nature. She would do the thing stubbornly, which she prohibited to do. So, they simply let her enjoy her student life in her own way.

She was happy to visit her parents and brother. But she really didn't know why but she was missing that stoic prince which was her partner and tutor.

She supposed to enjoy her holidays with her family but she really felt reluctant during her visit. She felt like her large part was missing and she didn't know where to find it. Or she knew, where to find it, she was oblivious that how to find it.

She went on shopping, attended the parties with her old friends, watched movie with Kaname but nothing made her better. Just to distract her from her great distraction.

"Why are you feeling lost Yuki?" It was Kaname who felt her distraction.

"Uh? Really? I don't notice this. Maybe just little bit tired, you know how much how hate study and in academy, I've to study" she made face at the name of study but at the same time, it reminded her Zero.

"What is he doing now?" She thought about him.

Laughter of Kaname, derive out her from her small reverie.

"You've to study Yuki. You know as a princess and would be queen of pureblood" he ruffled her hairs playfully, she huffed at his antics.

"Yes I know..." Then suddenly she recalled something. "Oni-sama"

"Yes" he answered.

"To claim the throne, pureblood have to marry another pureblood royal right? Or I should say, siblings to make their blood pure" she started to prologue.

"Yes it's" he agreed, both were seated on their lounge's sofas. Yuki was listeningmusicin her iPod while Kaname was reading any history book. But now both of them, forgot their previous activity. Yuki was recalled behaviour of Zero, so, she was obligated to inquiry further. On the other hand, it was Yuki, who was questioning, so Kaname was obligated to give his complete attention to the person, he loved most, in the whole world.

"So, if someone doesn't have sister, then what will happen? Prince will not able to claim the throne?" She asked confidently, despite the fact that she knew, her brother might be suspect on her question.

Kaname shifted from his place and completely turned to her.

"It depends on the clan, like clans like Kuran and Kiryu are most powerful pureblood clan, so if this situation is in this type of clan. Like Kiryu don't have sis..." Suddenly realization washed over him and he got why was his little sister asking this question.

"You're referring Zero Kiryu? Because he's an heir" it was really a statement. Yuki nodded unashamedly because she never lied to her family, specially to her brother.

"Just curious because, he's my class fellow and my partner too. He's good student, so it'll be good if I had information about him to give the impression" she winked to her brother playfully. Kaname sighed, he knew his naughty sister very well. But he didn't know that his little sister was hiding the fact that she was wanted an approval from his worst enemy.

"Oh! Well! In the case of Kiryu, he is an heir of powerful pureblood clan, so Council never let him go easily. They will choose a powerful pureblood princess for him and force him to marry her. Offcourse he had to comply with the decision of Senate to claim his throne. Actually I really wonder, we don't hear any news of his or his brother's betrothal. Specifically, Council has an interest in him. More than his brother"

Now this was taking her attention. "Because he's an older brother?"

Kaname shook his head. "No because he's more powerful and because of curse of twins, his twin is impotent and will die soon"

"Huh?" She never heard like this.

"Curse of twins?" Her eyes widened, marvelled with new information.

"Kiryus are monster by birth. So, whenever twins started to develop in mother's womb, powerful eat his twin. So, in the result only powerful born and weakling was devoured by other when they were inside of their mother. It's very unusual that twins born in Kiryu"

Her mouth opened with the explanation, Kaname just had given him.

"So, you mean Zero should devour his twin but he didn't do that" she asked.

Kaname nodded.

"Oh that's mean..?" She stammered.

"That's mean, unusually, he was not monster and he loves his brother. So, he simply didn't devour him" Kaname completed her left sentence.

"Oh!" She gasped. "That means, Zero was considerate in his mother's womb. I mean I thought it was time when babies don't have sense of anything" she murmured while slammed her head on the soft cushion of sofa.

Kaname smiled. "Come on Yuki! We're pureblood and pureblood have wits even in the mother's womb"

"Oh! Then I'm pathetic pureblood. I'm worst in study" she huffed, arms crossed and gazed fix at the ceiling.

"No Yuki! Your higher grades never define your wisdom. I know when you attended the Council's meetings. Your childish behaviour and cute facet are only mask of your real solemn personality. You're wise, sensible and strong girl, I remember the time whenever you attended the meetings of Council. You know how to handle situation wisely at that age when normally girls only think about what dress they should wear on particular day" she smiled at the answer of his brother.

"Are you flattering me?" She chirped almost jokingly. He smiled gracefully.

"No! I'm just telling the truth, you're true princess and real girl. So, never think that you're failure just because you're unable to get good grades" he intoned in low voice.

Yuki peered at her brother. He was always there for her, loved her, supported her in every problem and she always came to him whenever she felt, she was in trouble.

Suddenly Yuki felt the urge to cry.

"I'm flatter with your praise Oni-sama" she sprung on her feet and gave him a fake smile. She strides towards her room and when she entered in her room. She let tears ran out from her eyes.

She touched her tears, she felt herself a selfish girl who never considerate of the feelings of her family.

She let her tears flowed down her eyes silently. She neither cried nor suppressed the sob. She only silently wept, until her tears dried out and she felt herself relax.

She went to bathroom, splashed water on her face then peered her reflection in mirror. She was crying for the two persons in her life. When Kaname told her about curse of twins and about that Zero didn't devour his twins because of his loving nature. She felt the urge to hug him, then realization hit her. It was not adoration or obsession she had with Zero. It was more than that, she never wanted to utter or even think about that word because it was forbidden for her. Secondly she cried for a man whom she loved since her childhood. When he tried to console her, she felt ashamed on herself that for only Zero, she was unintentionally getting close with the enemy of her family.

But this cry was for her helplessness because she knew, despite her strength, her stubbornness and haughty nature, she was pathetic in the matter of her emotions. It wasn't her ability to control her emotions. In the eyes of people, she was Princess Yuki Kuran, a confident and arrogant girl. In the eyes of her family, she was just a spoil and stubborn child but she knew how sensitive she was when it came to her emotions and her loved ones. But at the same time, this type of emotions, she felt first time in her life. Her life was always been perfect. She never had any problem in her life, there was many people to stand by her and encourage her. She was getting applaud by everyone, despite her bad grades. But when Zero Kiryu didn't give damn about her, firstly she became fierce, then she childishly tried to getting his attention but every attempt was futile. But in this process, she got the chance to know about the stoic prince and whenever she observed him, either he was dealing with fan girls, talking with Ruka, meeting with Maria or amiably making conversation with the daughter of Chairman. He respected his teachers, she also witnessed when he practicing shooting in the backyard of academy. He had special permission to do so. And when he stopped her to come to him during his training because he was using anti-vampire weapons. She gasped in amaze that he could wield them. Then she smiled at the thought that he never confessed but unintentionally he started to care about her. Yes! It was truth because despite of his cold glares and icy tone, he never tried to harm her. He never lost his cool whenever she failed to solve one problem tenth time.

She started to respect him, then adored him. He was a man of heart of gold. So, why wasn't it possible that she didn't fall for this type of person when her heart was completely virgin and untouched. How could her blank heart was spared from the man of her dream. She let out more tears, when realization hit her. But at the next moment, she wiped her tears. No more cry, she always proud on herself because of her courage and strength. Now, she would not shed a tear. She would face the every problem with high head and beautiful smile. No matter, this smile would be fake, no matter what but she never give anyone's chance to prove herself a weakling, not even to her stupid heart. Offcourse, Yuki Kuran loved her pride more than her own pathetic heart and stupid emotions and she never allowed to anyone's harm her ego and pride. Not even, herself.


	4. Chapter 4 The Future Queen

Zero was decided to spend his short vacation with his little sister but at the same time he was thankful that he could finally spend some time without that annoying princess. However, Zero felt opposite. He was unconsciously missing that annoying voice of girl, her stupid question and her adoring face. He jerked his head many times to stop thinking about Kuran princess but Kiryu could control other's brain but when it came to themselves, they were vulnerable as human being.

He gasped an irritated grunt.

"Oni-sama you looked distracted" it was Saya who noticed.

They were outside the academy. He let her shopping first then they arrived park. Now they were sitting across the edge of pond of that park. Zero was supposed to enjoy the silence of this pond and its peaceful surrounding but when our mind was distracted and heart felt empty, then surrounding's peace couldn't help. Could it be?

Saya was uninterestingly throwing pebbles in the of pond's water, which made small maelstrom on the surface of ponds.

"I don't think so" he answered as calm as he could.

"Oh really?" One delicate eyebrow rose in his direction. He shook his head, but Saya was his sister. Born with wit. Instead of asking more, she came to him, took his hand in her small hand and hugged his arm then simply put her head on his shoulder. For Zero, it was gesture to showing her affection towards him but she knew, it wasn't only that.

"You're missing your guardian partner" it was statement by Saya.

He gasped at her statement, then suddenly he understood.

"You read my mind" his tone held accusation. Saya only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ill-manner to read someone's mind without their permission Saya" he chided reprovingly.

"You're not someone, you're my brother. I should know what or who is reason of my brother's distraction" she said nonchalantly.

Zero grunted, then looked at the serene blue sky over them.

"Why don't you friendship with her?" Saya asked, her hand was still busy with her previous activity.

"Kiryu and Kuran can't be friends" he stated flatly, eyes still fixed on the blue sky.

"I thought, you don't follow the rules" her voice was nonchalant but not her tone. Her eyes fixed on the small maelstrom of pond, she was making.

"Yes! I don't believe on following the rules blindly but it's also good for us too Saya" he paused then continued. "But it isn't matter of following the rules or anything. It's our personal vendetta Saya... Maybe I just don't follow it, if Kaname Kuran.." He spat his name like venom, "If he didn't ordered vampire hunters to kill our parents. If everything was alright, you'll be with us and our parents will be alive. Then I must not follow the vendetta" he looked at his sister who was now looking at him with wide sad eyes, her hand paused from her activity.

He again started peering sky. "However, I'm not the man of living concept of 'What if' so, it isn't matter of rules. Her brother killed our parents, now as a head of clan, it's my duty to avenge my parents" he said matter-of-factly.

"It's not a matter of revenge thing big brother, it's a matter that you've started to care about her and you don't want to hurt her because you know one day, you've to kill her brother. That time, it'll hurt her if it'll be done by her friend" Saya's tone was exact mimic of Zero, matter-of-fact.

Zero startled at her statement.

"Oh! Come on brother... I read your thought, even those which you don't want to accept"

Despite of his inner turmoil, Zero looked impassive and unreadable. But it was Saya, who could easily read his mind.

Zero stood on his feet, extended his hand towards her sitting sister. "Let's go. It's getting dark"

Saya held his hand, then sprung on her feet. "Oh come on brother... We're pureblood. Darkness never matter to us"

When she only called him brother, instead of Oni-sama, she reminded him badly of Ichiru. He sighed, his minds was distracted from thought of Yuki finally. Now, he was thinking about his plan to fixing everything. So that his family would be reunited at his house, instead of Dorms of separate academies.

"You start to care about her in three months, I hope in next three months, you'll not fall for her" Saya was proof of the statement that Kiryu's child was born to be monster but their elders tamed them. Shizuka-hime was failed to tame her.

He gasped at her blunt statement.

"Leave this topic Saya" his tone was irritated.

They were taking pace towards exit gate of park.

"Whatever" Saya shrugged nonchalantly.

They both sit inside Zero's car. Though, he knew driving, but he was seventeen yet and he really didn't want to become pivot of human's attention. So, he called his valet to drive the car.

Remaining journey passed silently between them. He didn't want to extend the conversation about Yuki and Saya didn't want to make him more angry. So, they both remained silent.

He escorted Saya to Chairman's apartment, then he headed towards the Moon Dorm. It was last day of vacation. From tomorrow, students will be started to come in academy.

He changed in his night dress, then closed his eyes to try to sleep but he couldn't. Saya was right, he didn't want to accept but he was missing his partner with the duty of guardian. Now, he couldn't sleep because he unintentionally started to wait for her. Fortune star smirked at the tormenting of him.

* * *

Students came to Night Dorm, so as Yuki. Their usual routine had been started. But she was silent unexpectedly.

Zero also didn't noticed this because his mind was distracted into many problems. Maria came with the ring in third finger of her left hand. Offcourse he was happy for his brother and Maria too. They knew her since their childhood. Though, illegal but she was their cousin. So, she had bond with both of the brothers. If anyone knew about existence of Saya except his family, it was Maria. She was their family from her early age. So, she was like sister to him, he was happy both of them and decided to engaged them officially. But there was problem named as Council, it wasn't easy to convince them moreover they were forcing him to choose a wife for himself too. He was also thinking to introduce Saya on the engagement ceremony of Ichiru. And he knew according to tradition, she was his birth-right fiancée.

Above them all, he was despised of the fact that he was started to care about sister of his biggest enemy.

So, he didn't noticed the silence between both of them. He remained silent before too, it was Yuki who always did one-sided conversation but she was also silent now. She was coming regularly for studying. She was more sober during their guardian duty. He was busy with his usual routine and training. Everything was going smoothly.

After few weeks, Yuki came to her previous behaviour but now in more mature way.

She still made conversation with him, he also started to replying her. His tone was usually serious but not that icy cold.

They were going together, not as a strangers but though not as a friends too. They were just going like partners who had some kind of obligation to stay with each other. Who inwardly cared about each others but at the same time, their relationship, despite of Yuki's childish behaviour, was going formally but without any grudge.

But life was not going smoothly always. First semester was started, Yuki was panicked because of worry of her grades. Her mistakes were rapidly increased, as the result, she was often scoldedby Zero during their tuition time.

"Yuki! You again solved it incorrectly" his voice held little bit tone of irritation.

"Oh!" She groaned, raised her hands in airs. "Who invented the math? And I don't understand why do we need to study anyway? We're purebloods and immortals. We know the tradition of Royals. That's it. We don't need to study like humans" she whined but in princess way. It was her great trait that, either she was only talking or whining, she never forgot that she was royal.

A strong sense of déjà vu washed over Zero and his lips twitched in small smile.

That scene was unusual for Yuki's eyes. "What's so funny?" She was happy to see that finally he started to show little bit emotions in her present but she also agitated to think that he was mocking her.

"You sound like Ichiru" he answered truthfully.

She was grateful that he didn't say his usual sentence "None of your business".

"Your brother?" She asked, he nodded.

"I'm happy someone think like me" she murmured in her breath.

Zero looked at her, she was wearing sea-green top with blue jeans and long shoes. Despite of her tiredness, her face was completely fresh, her hairs were tied in high ponytail. One wrist had her wrist watch, otherhad gold bracelet and third finger wore an expensive diamond ring. She cared about her appearance like a true princess. She was beautiful but more than that she was beautiful because she loved to look beautiful.

Zero was a man, despite of his emo demeanor, he appreciated the beauty and now he was admired the beauty ahead of him. But at the next moment, he jerked the defiant thought from his mind and started to scold her to concentrate in her study. She sighed heavily, then reluctantly started to study.

* * *

Months had passed, since she realized her feelings for her stoic tutor. Firstly, she was stayed silent, she wasn't coward to started to avoid him but she was still a teenager girl who couldn't understand how to control over her emotions for wrong person. Playing or admiring was another thing but feelings was another. During few weeks of silence, she felt that he was also somehow distracted because of something, she didn't know what was that. But after few weeks, she came to her usual self but not like that whom she was before. Instead of masking her maturity into her childish facade, she only became like formal friend to him. He was well... His usual self, stoic and emotionless. But when first time, he smiled to her. She felt goosebumpsinside her stomach. It was simultaneously strange and pleasurable feelings to see him smile for her. No matter what was the reason, but he smiled for her, it built up hope in her heart.

After that, she started to open up. Instead of her childish behaviour, she started making conversation with him on more serious topics like Council's annoying decision of vampire's life and current news of purebloods. His behaviour was also changed towards her after that. Instead of becoming his elder, he started to treat her someone his equal.

It was not enough for her but it wasn't disappointed though.

In this duration, one thing was most strange. Yuki was started to forgot that she was Kuran princess. She had some obligations towards her parents and specially towards her fiancé \brother because of the ring which she wore in her ring finger. On the other hand, she only remembered Zero.

She forgot to call her parents, but she remembered that when Zero wake up and went for work out and his training. She didn't remember, she should have to write to her brother but she never forgot when Zero came from his meeting with daughter of Chairman. She didn't know the reason of his affection towards that girl, but she was relieved that there was nothing like romance between them. And it was unexpected to see him romancing with a human girl, almost seven years younger than him.

She laughed at the irony, she was also almost seven years younger than Kaname and she was born to marry him.

But she already did many things against the rules and traditions, it didn't hurt to do one more. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. But inwardly, she knew very well that it would hurt to break custom this time and she could swear, it would hurt like hell this time. But she was willingly to take risk, just because of silver hair male guardian of her school.

She didn't know, when she started to dream about him. A beautiful and oblivion dream of the conspiracy of fate. She started to dream about a life with him. With a man whom she started to love and adore and she couldn't really help.

Though, there was nothing between them which could her hope up. But however everything was going smoothly, she wasn't happy but satisfied.

She was still arrogant and proud on herself that she could do anything and anyone could fall for her. So, how was that possible that her man of dream could saved from the charm of her beauty and personality. She just needed to show her true personality to him and it'll work. And yes! It was working, slow and steady but still it was working. She could easily saw the difference of Zero's behaviour towards her.

She felt that nature made her, only to rule. But her claim was cracked by one incident. Though, it wasn't big incident but it changed many things.

Their first semester was over, before going home for her small vacation, she wanted to meet Zero. She decided to purchase gift for him. Apparently, it was show of gratitude for him to tutoring her but in reality, she was giving something to him to show her affection, or dare to say, her love for him.

She spent several hours in shopping mall with Rima. She was also shopping for her family. So she offered Rima to join her. She was become good friend of her during her time in academy.

"What are you actually looking Yuki?" Rima shrieked irritably because she didn't take something in those hours in which Rima had done complete shopping for her family. Albeit, she took a beautiful gown for her mother, watch for father and lots of things for Kaname. Offcourse her brother was special for him.

But at the time of Zero, she didn't understand what to take. She thought to go weapon market to take something for him. But except her sword which gifted by Kaname, she wasn't good in the matter of weapon. Secondly, for purchasing weapon, she had to have licence. Though, she could ask Kaname for help but she didn't want to give explanation to her brother that why was on earth, she wanted to purchase weapon and for whom?

So, she just strolling in mall after several hour of shopping for her family.

"I'm looking for something...different" she said thoughtfully.

"For someone special?" Rima asked mischievously.

Yuki felt blush on her face, then thought it didn't hurt to confess because everyone thought that it was Kaname, so, she was safe.

She nodded, Rima thought for a moment then dragged her out of shopping mall.

"Call your driver, I know a place of your business" she said amicably.

"Really?" Yuki's asked in bewilderment.

Rima nodded then her face turned slightly pink, totally unlike confident Rima.

"Actually when I thought to purchase something for Senri, then I found something there"

Yuki's eyes widened at the realization of this.

"Oh God Rima! You and Senri..?" She didn't need to complete her answer.

Rima nodded shyly, face completely red. How different she looked like.

"Maybe every girl is behave like this when she confessed about her feelings. Maybe I was also be like this, thinking about Zero" Yuki thought then hugged Rima happily.

"Welcome to our family" she murmured against her ear.

Rima startled at her words "Huh?",

"Yes! He's my cousin. Didn't he tell you?"

Rima shook her head. "Actually it's only few months, we start dating and he wasn't so open up about his family"

Yuki sighed, she knew about her cousin very well but at the same time, she was happy for both of them.

They reached at the place which Rima recommended. It was old local market, look like we came for the purchasing wizard equipment in the world of Harry Potter.

"This is vampire town" Rima informed her.

"Don't show that you're Kuran Yuki" Rima whispered in her ear, suddenly realization hit her, now she understood that why she didn't know that place.

"It's come in the reign of Kiryu's" it was more statement than question.

Rima nodded her head, "My parents are loyal to Kiryu. So offcourse I know this place"

Yuki gasped but at next moment, she smiled beautifully. She loved danger, adventures and more than that she love Kiryu Zero. So, she really loved this place because it was property of love of her life.

Rima was right, it was amazing place, though old and traditional but still charming. She thought, she was came into some sort of fairytale place.

There was many interesting things which got her attention but she didn't decide what should she take for Zero. Offcourse he ruled over here, so he must knew about the legacy of this place.

"Young princess wanted to taste forbidden fruit?"

Rima almost shrieked when that old hag came to them but she only flinched because she was in thoughts of Zero. She was courageous and brave by nature, so it didn't make any difference if that old vampire wanted to talk with her.

"How do you know, she's princess?" Rima asked, she kept her hand on her hip.

Old woman giggled mischievously.

"We know many things, which is beyond your thinking young woman" she said to Rima but her red eyes still embedded on Yuki.

Rima held her hand and whispered in her ear. "I think we should go from there. This woman has some type of power. If she get know about your status. We'll be in problem"

Yuki nodded to Rima. They were about to leave when that old hag held her hands.

"Stay princess! We've something for you" she muttered, red eyes still on Yuki but her face expression had changed.

"Don't worry! I'll not tell anybody's about your status. Offcourse I don't want to harm our future queen" she said mischievously.

"This woman is thug, come on Yuki" Rima held her wrist and also dragged her but Yuki halted at her last words.

"Future queen"

"Yes! There was something, this woman know. Or maybe she was some type of fortune teller. Otherwise how does she know I'm princess. Zero is next King of Kiryu's legacy, that's mean..." She didn't able to complete her sentence because of utter glee in her heart.

"Maybe we should listen her Rima" she commanded her faltered friend.

Of course she wanted to listen that fortune teller. She was calling Yuki, her future queen. If Zero was future King that meant queen should be his wife. The hope was making home in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5 The Legacy of Forbidden love

Rima reluctantly nodded then they both went inside the hut or should say tent of old woman.

Yuki felt like, she was in museum of old things but they were disarrayed.

Rima coughed because of the dust on the things.

"Oh! I always forgot after keeping the things" old woman groaned impatiently and she was looking something in those antiques.

Then she turned to two bewildered girls.

"Oh princess! You just sit there. I'll be there" she vanished in another room and came out after two minutes.

"Look this" she held a wooden box.

"What's this?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"It's special for our queen" woman purred, pointed to Yuki. Yuki was just stunned in the situation.

"Oh hello! You're in Kiryu's reign, not in ku.." Suddenly Rima stopped when woman bowed down to Yuki.

"Now it is getting enough for me" Rima muttered in her breath while Yuki remained silent.

"Are you fortune teller?" She asked patiently against her nature because her instinct was saying that there was something, this woman knew.

"Something like that" woman sit opposite to them on a rag. "My name is Ayami Mosa . I saw things... Things like which will be happened in future. And when I saw you, I started to see something" Ayami looked like she was lost in thought.

"Whh..what did you see?" Yuki's heart beat was accelerating to think about that in next minute, she'll know about her future.

"I saw you with crown of queen, rode on a white horse but which thing attracted my attention was this.." She opened her palms to show two finger bendsunder them.

Before Yuki could probe them, Rima asked, her tone held suspicion and accusation. "You know that she's a princess and one day, she'll become queen and what's the big deal in it?"

"Because I saw, she was visiting this place. That mean, she'll rule over us" Ayami hissed.

"What's this Ayami-san?" Yuki tried to avert Rima's attention from her suspicious.

"Oh these are wedding ring, one of them I saw in your finger. But I don't understand why it was there?" She said like she was doing soliloquy.

"Wedding ring?" Yuki asked in bewilderment.

"If Yuki was queen in your imagination, then it must be like that Kaname-sama will assault on Zero-sama. That's why she was queen in your illusion because she's fiancée of Kaname-sama. And you know the meaning of it, you should inform Zero-sama about it that he could protect himself" Rima hissed at the woman and pointed her finger on her skeptically.

Ayami shook her head. "No! we're still loyal to Kiryu-sama. I saw gala in this streets and everyone was cheering for their new queen. There was no sign of war and we're not disloyal to Kiryu-sama that we could be able to welcome queen of murderer of our King? No! she will be ourrightfully queen." Ayami emphasised on every word.

Yuki pressed Rima's hand, a request to stop her accusation. Rima nodded in anticipation.

"These are yours our queen" she handed over bends to Yuki.

Yuki peered the bends, but it was different than usual wedding bends.

"Sorry to say princess! These bends are reason of my confusion but I'm sure that I saw exactly this bend in your finger" she pointed out bride's bend. "But it shouldn't be there"

"What's the speciality of these rings?"she took the bride's ring in her hand. It was simple white gold ring but instead of normal diamond in it. It was onyx in it. Or Yuki thought, it was onyx. Other was simple white gold bend without any stone. She didn't understand what was special in them. Even they didn't look like precious.

"Centuries ago, when vampires decided to marry, instead of proper wedding, they bonded each others. It had same status with today's marriage"

"Bonded?" Yuki asked with interest.

"Yes! Blood bonded, before taking each others blood or consumate the marriage, they both throw drop of their blood on bends and those bends absorbed the blood. After that, they could perform the ritual of ring exchange" Ayami answered calmly.

"Oh! This is the thing. These are memories of this time" she nodded her head.

But Ayami shook her head. "No, this isn't it"

"Then?" Yuki asked.

"These are last bends which held blood-bonded ritual. Purebloods stopped to perform the ritual because..." Ayami mysteriously left sentence incomplete.

"Because?" Yuki asked impatiently.

Ayami smirked that she held complete attention of her would-be-queen.

"She's only wanted to sell those bends in good price that's why she's making stories" Rima again interrupted.

"If she's, so let her be. I think I've enough money to exaggerate for listening some interesting folklore" Yuki beamed at Rima. But her heart was on storm. It was not stories which held her attention. It was the signal that might be in future she would get her lover. But at the same time, Rima was also right. Might be Kaname or her parents will tenure this place, she wasn't sure.

"I'll not take anything from my queen, young girl!" Ayami answered sulkily.

"Aa whatever" Rima rolled her eyes then stayed silent.

"Why they pureblood banned on blood-banded ritual?" Yuki urged Ayami to continue.

"Yes! Actually it was started from the time, when two pureblood fell into forbidden love" she started to continue. Yuki's heart missed the beat on the words "forbidden love" but she didn't show any emotion.

"They both were royals and engaged to their siblings. But instead of marrying their betrothal, they eloped from their country and married" Ayami paused and Yuki gasped.

"These were their bends?" Yuki was sure but she asked however.

"Yes! These were last bends which held the ritual. After that pureblood banned this type of marriage. So, that no one could perform marriage without the consonant of Council and their elders" Ayami dampened her lips at the end.

"Why were they so frightened of forbidden love?" Yuki asked.

"Because it held distraction. Both of the countries of those lovers, started war and at the end both lovers killed each others. But before it, girl gave birth twins. One of them devoured other and started to slaughter every pureblood vampire in vengeance. It's said that he was the most powerful pureblood in history but at the same time, broken and monster"

Yuki gasped at the revelation.

"So, do you think that one of them were Kiryu because of curse of twins thing?"

Rima's eyes widened. "Do you know about curse?"

Yuki only shrugged.

"Yes! It's called that curse of twins were started from there. It's also called that son of both lovers, was the ancestor of Kiryu. But some people, only think that they're folklores. Nothing else" Ayami completed her story with a light nod. Yuki also nodded in anticipation.

"You keep this princess, let me teach you, how to perform marriage ritual" Ayami took the bends from her hands.

"Stop this Yuki. Don't believe on her"

Yuki could saw clear panic in Rima's eyes. There was something Rima was also hiding but she would ask from her later. Now she wanted to learn the technique.

Yuki shook her head.

"Let me see Rima" there was hidden command in her tone which beckoned Rima that she should be stayed with her.

Ayami kept bride's ring under groom, there was diamond sized hole in groom's bend. "There, both lovers throw one drop of their blood at the same time" she pointed out the onyx. "This stone willabsorb the blood and send them at the edge of both bends. After that its color will change, it means ritual has performed successfully" after that Ayami handed over both bends to Yuki.

"What's the price of it?" Yuki asked while probing her wallet for cash. She usually used ATM card instead of cash.

"It's free for you princess but I advise you to not use it. Though, I saw you happy and alive with this. But I still advice you, not use it" Ayami's tone held warning.

Yuki startled at her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"These bends..." She pointed out to her hands which held both bends. "Are cursed.. After those lovers, many lovers of forbidden love tried to use that ritual. But every couple had tragedy end after performing the ritual. Many of them, killed each others to save themselves to be killed by their enemies. In some cases, boy died and girl did suicide and girl got pregnant, so she remained alive but live miserably without her husband. In some cases, girl died with labour pain. Anything had happened but not happy ending. So that people stopped performing that ritual because nowadays lovers don't need to marry to do sex. So, I advice you never use that because in my illusion. You were alone without your king"

Yuki's eyes widened in horror. She forgot to give cash to Ayami. Both bends were fell on floor from the hands of frightened Yuki.

Ayami picked up both bends and put them in the palms of Yuki. Yuki held both bends tightly like she had her life in them. At the same time, she was terrified with them.

"Now come on Yuki, this is enough" Rima almost dragged her to outside.

They remained silent until they sat in the car.

"You know that she was telling truth" Yuki almost whispered, her hands in her laps and she was just look like miserable girl who lost her lover after first night of their union.

"Yes I know. Many people could see the glimpse of future called Chosen. My aunt is also Chosen. And the stories about bends are also true. My grandmother was scholar vampire's history. She told me every folklore and reality about vampire history" Rima's tone was soft but at the same time holding a menace.

She turned to Yuki. "I don't know what's between you and Zero-sama Yuki but no one would stop inevitable distraction, if you both..." Rima couldn't complete her sentence.

Yuki glared at her sharply. "Are you menacing me Rima?" Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"No Yuki. But if you really wanted something. I'm obligated to tell everything Zero-sama, where my loyalty should be lied" Rima said in serious tone.

Yuki looked her friend with painful expression.

"There's nothing between us" Yuki hissed.

"Maybe it would not from his side. But there is something on your side Yuki. I'm not blind, I can see how you startled at forbidden fruit, love or ritual. How you were taking interest in everything" Rima said in matter-of-fact tone.

"And do you really think, I'll allow you to do it?" Yuki hissed at her friend.

"I'm sorry, I've to do this" Yuki whispered in Rima's ear and she put her hand on the forehead of Rima.

When they reached at academy, Rima was completely forgot about the encounter of one of the Chosen who did the prophecy of Yuki as their queen. Matriarch of Kiryu's.

Yuki felt wetness in her eyes but she simply jerked the tears from her eyes.

No way in the hell, she would accept her defeat. If Zero could break one curse, he could break other too. They would be together. Offcourse she'll be his queen but she'll be ruled with her king. Alive and happy. She didn't believe on any curse and if there any curse, she had potential to break it. And she'll must do it.

Far from Yuki's gaze, fortune's star laughed on the girl who wanted to make castle of sand which could easily broken by any weak wave of ocean.

* * *

A.N. hey guys! thanks for reading, if you're waiting for Zero and Yuki romance After next episode's drama between the pair, you'll witness lots of romance between them. And how hurry up! click on review and tell me your opinion about new chapter


	6. Chapter 6 The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I really do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

His semester was finished, he spent his small vacation with Saya. But he also missed Yuki during his vacation but this time instead of escaping from his little sister, he simply confessed that he was missing his annoying partner and he started to care about her. And at the same time, he also said that his care about her didn't stop him to kill her brother. At this line, Saya giggled and Zero didn't understand what was so funny, his sister saw.

When classes were started again, he felt relief to think about that finally he will be free from the duty of tutoring her. But princess Kuran was really stubborn and unswerving. From first day of their second semester, she started to come to him.

"I think semester is over" he said flatly.

"But new has started and I'm still bad in math" she said sulkily and slammed her books on his writing table.

"I've no enough time to waste on you again" he said dryly but it was Yuki who was opposite side on him.

"Ok! I'm going to Akira-sensei" she tried to intimidate him.

"Door is open to exit" he beckoned her to leave.

She narrowed her eyes, he could swear. If she wasn't princess, she must rolled her eyes. At next moment, she exited his room angrily. Though, he knew that she'll come after few minutes but he sighed in relief.

A small smile touched his lips at her antics. Before he could follow her, his cellphone rang.

He received the call, it was Ichiru.

"Hey brother" after receiving the call, Ichiru's enthusiastic voice touched his ear.

"Hey Ichiru! How's going everything?" He asked, he slumped himself on couch of his room.

"Everything is going awesome but you don't want that I'll enjoy my life anymore?" Ichiru answered joyfully.

He narrowed his eyes "What do you mean?"

"Maria told me, you wanna officially engage us"

"Yes I want and you know the reason" Zero said solemnly.

"But it should be you, who first engage. Offcourse you're an heir, not me. Council will be killed you by their lecture" he tried to intimidate.

Zero chuckled softly. "You should believe on your brother Ichiru. I can handle Council, they'll not force me to choose any other woman whom I don't want to"

"What about Saya brother? You know the tradition" this time Ichiru's tone was solemn, opposite to his usual demeanor.

"You know I've no interest in my seven-years-younger-sister" he answered truly.

"Yes! Thank God! I've Maria. Don't know what will happen to me when I'll be on your side" Ichiru said ruefully.

Zero snorted. "Yes! Maria is perfect"

"Yes! She's only one who can handle me"

Zero laughed gracefully this time. "That's why I'm saying. Come Japan my dear brother so I can arrange the engagement ceremony"

"You really don't want me to enjoy my life?" Ichiru asked playfully.

"No way. You know she's already have engagement ring. This will be only formality to show that Maria is now Kiryu's betrothal" Zero said matter of fact.

"I hate you brother, you know" Ichiru said reluctantly.

This time Zero burst out laughter.

"Ichiru, just tell me when will you come Japan? Then I'll arrange ceremony according to your schedule"

"Are you sure council will not object about it?" Ichiru asked hesitantly.

"I said I'll handle them. It's our birth right to choose our bride. We're royals, that doesn't mean we should let them play with them" Zero drawled every word.

"And Maria? She'll be happy. Shan't she?" Despite of his flirted nature, he really was in love with her. And this time, he promised her that he'll not flirt with any girl again. But he was still doubtful that Maria accepted proposal of boy like him.

"Don't worry about Maria. Her ring finger is the proof that how much she loves her Kiryu's prince"

Suddenly he heard some voice outside his room.

"I think. Someone listened our conversation. I'll talk to you later Ichiru" he stood from the sofa and peered at the door suspiciously.

"Ok bye brother. I know you'll handle the situation" Ichiru said sardonically.

"Thanks and bye brother" Zero snapped and disconnected the call hastily.

He came outside of his room. There was no one but he knew that there was someone and he knew that who was that. The burst of lamp was proof of existence of her and also that she listened his conversation.

* * *

"That idiot jerk" Yuki groaned.

Yes! Semester was off but she was still bad in math, moreover she was still wanted to spend time with him.

She knew he would object on this. She really didn't know how could she endure him who was great insulter of her. Though, if there was someone else who did to her, she already showed him, his place. But it was Zero and she was really become like a love-stuck teenager, when it came to Kiryu's heir. Well! Actually she was really love-stuck teenage girl beside her arrogance and stubbornness.

So, when Zero didn't follow her, she decided to stumble her ego for a moment and went towards his room.

She halted at the door of his room, because of sound of chuckle.

"Zero can really chuckle?" She thought.

He was talking on phone and he was really busy with the person that he didn't noticed her smell and aura.

"You should believe on your brother Ichiru. I can handle Council, they'll not force me to choose any other woman whom I don't want to"

Council was forcing him to choose bride? She thought then recalled what Kaname said about Kiryu. Thinking about him with someone else, rose pangs in her heart but she composed herself and put her ear towards the voice of his tutor.

Someone said something from other side and she listened Zero said.

"You know I've no interest in my seven-years-younger-sister"

Sister? She startled to listen it. Kiryu didn't have sister as per her knowledge. "who'll be seven years younger sister of him? Maria called him oni-san but she's merely one year younger than him" she thought then waited for his next words.

Zero snorted. "Yes! Maria is perfect"

"Maria is perfect? For what?" She firstly thought there was something between them. But she called him oni-san and beside this there was nothing look like romantic between them. Irony.. Her and Kaname's relationship was also like this and she was engaged to her.

Zero laughed gracefully this time. "That's why I'm saying. Come Japan my dear brother so I can arrange the engagement ceremony"

"Engagement ceremony?" The bells rung in her mind warningly. "Oh God! Who's engagement?"

"No way. You know she's already have engagement ring. This will be only formality to show that Maria is now Kiryu's betrothal"

"Kiryu's betrothal?" Now it was getting enough for her to tolerate. "Why Maria?" She didn't understand how silly question of her. It was his life, he could choose anyone.

Someonesaid somethingon other side and Zero burst out laughter.

How could he laugh when she was tried to strangle her sobs. She thought bitterly.

"Ichiru, just tell me when will you come Japan? Then I'll arrange ceremony according to your schedule"

"Oh it was his brother! Offcourse he'll arrange engagement ceremony when his will brother come" she thought reluctantly.

"I said I'll handle them. It's our birth right to choose our bride. We're royals, that doesn't mean we should let them play with them" Zero drawled every word and she really tried hard to smother her choking in her her throat.

Ichiru said something and Zero replied.

"Don't worry about Maria. Her ring finger is the proof that how much she loves her Kiryu's prince"

"He already proposed her" this time she choked but shut her mouth with her hand to produce voice.

She left briskly but she didn't know because of her dark mood, electronics started to burst.

She came inside her room with her dark aura.

She slumped herself on her bed, she didn't care how much distraction held place in her room because of her dark mood. She only wanted to mourn on the death of hope of her love. She recently started to dream about her perfect love-life with Zero. She believed in the prophecy of Ayami. They were in forbidden love, yes! Zero will come to her. But she'll not use cursed bends and she and Zero will break the curse. They'll be happily ever after. Yes! She'll visit that place again as a queen but with her king. She believed on herself and her fate. But did fate really only give the person and take nothing?

No! According to the Nature's rules, if you want something you've to give also.

Now, it was her time to give something in the bargaining with Nature.

And she was giving her happiness and dreams.

"Are you alright Yuki-san?" The polite voice brought her out from her reverie.

Why on earth, she had to face the reason of her sorrow after such terrible revelation.

She looked at Maria dejectedly.

"Sama.." She snarled at her.

"Huh?" Maria didn't understand.

"Yuki-sama.. I think an illegal pureblood like you should give some respect to princess like me"

Maria's eyes widened at her words. Her status was always became taboo for her. She tried to composed herself, this type of words wasn't new for her but she didn't expect this from her class fellow.

"Yes Yuki-sama" she stammered then about to leave when Yuki called her.

"You've really beautiful ring Maria. It looked expensive, who gave you this?"

Yuki came face to face to her. Her eyes darted to her. Maria could see red streaks in her eyes, she must be cried for long.

Maria recalled their first class incident when she showed her power first time. And she really didn't want to become victim of angry Kuran princess.

"Um..this?" Basically Maria was always shy girl and because of her status, there wasn't many people for her to support and encourage. Firstly, her mother's sister took care of her but her early childhood was really like hell with her Aunt. At the age of eight, after death of her Aunt, she came to Kiryus in the custody of Shizuka-hime, who was also guardian of her cousins, Kiryu's twins.

After meeting with them, her life had changed completely. In her early childhood, she became victim of child abuse but after meeting Zero and Ichiru, her life took new turn and it was really pleasurable changed.

Zero was always there for her as a big brother. Ichiru was funny, as best friend but as the passage of time, their bond was deepen.

Now she looked at the ring which Ichiru made her wear when he proposed her.

"Yes THIS.." Yuki emphasized on this.

"Actually I should know you more Maria. I wanna see what Kiryu's prince saw in you" she drawled at her.

'Which he didn't able to see in me' she completed her sentence in her mind.

Maria's face became pale like ghost at her words. Maria looked at her, she didn't understand why Yuki was whipping her with her words like this. She saw something in her eyes like jealousy. But why on earth Yuki did jealous to her because of Ichiru.

Yuki could see wetness in the depth of her irises.

Suddenly Yuki felt pang of guilt in her heart.

It wasn't Maria's fault, no! it wasn't Zero's fault also. It was only her fault, she thought that she was very smart and some type of master mind genius, who could do anything despite of her bad grades. Her lack of interest in study was the reason of her bad grades, otherwise she was really smart and keen observer girl when it came to her interest. And Zero was her only interest.

She didn't see any difficulties in her life, her life was completely comfortable and without any sorrow and tragedy. But at the same time, after realization of her feelings for Zero, she knew that it would be really difficult path.

She understood the difficulties of thispath, she had chosen. She knew that this decision would be brought chagrin of her parents and her brother's wrath. Her rational part stopped her many times, but she was Yuki Kuran, who did what she wanted to do.

Now, she didn't want nothing more than Zero Kiryu. She was cleared that she would convince her parents and her brother. Yes! It wouldn't be easy but she loved difficulties and she was strong girl who could face anything. She was sure that she would conjured Zero's heart and made her forget his vendetta. In the eyes of some people, she was over confident but she was just pompous.

She only needed to Zero reciprocated her feelings and she would face anything.

But in the process, Yuki Kuran forgot that might be Zero Kiryu was already chosen the partner of his life. Might be he already gave his heart to someone else.

Yes! She lost control because Yuki Kuran did anything but she couldn't face her defeat. And yes! Yuki Kuran was defeated by a girl who was nothing just a rejected pureblood but at the same time, she took the heart of a person who held Yuki's love.

* * *

A strong layer of rage, crossed across body of Zero Kiryu when he listened what was Yuki Kuran, saying to his cousin. A cousin whom he held dear, who loved him as her brother, who was everything to his brother and elder sister to Saya.

Maria was his family, when they firstly met her at the age of Nine. Her sad eyes held so much sorrow, so much pain which reminded him and his twins about their own pain.

They always tried their best to cheer her up and she was come out from her shell because of them.

He couldn't see the tears in Maria's eyes. How dared she hurt his family?

He thought then came inside the room of Yuki.

Both girls looked at him.

Yuki startled to see him there, she was still in rage. Her destroyed room was proof of her dark mood.

He completely ignored Yuki that time and turned to Maria.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concerned.

Yuki felt stabbed in her heart to see them both together.

"Yy. ..yes! I'm alright oni-san" she stammered slowly. Zero nodded but he wasn't convince.

But this was not place to cheer her up.

"You go and change, we'll go outside" he said monotonously.

"But class?" She asked.

"We'll skip the class tonight" this time he commanded.

"Now go Maria, I'll meet you in five minutes"

Maria nodded and exited Yuki's room.

He knew how to cheer her up.

"Date huh? Good idea to freshen up the mood of her?" Yuki's bitter voice reached his ear and he turned her harshly.

It took a moment to him, to clasped both arms of Yuki.

"How dare you?" His voice was harsh with rage.

Yuki looked into his eyes fearlessly.

" Do you really think, I don't know what type of game, are you playing Yuki Kuran? I was just enduring you because I found you kindhearted. But really, you're nothing more than your cruel brother" he spat, hands clasped her forearms callously, eyes embedded to hers.

First time in six months, Zero talked to her more than one sentence and irony was that it was filled with venom.

"What did I did huh?" Yuki Kuran never showed her guilt to anyone. " I only said what was true and she already kn..." Before she could complete her sentence, she felt jolt of pain in her arms.

It wasn't made her scream with agony but it really hurt like hell.

She closed her eyes with agony because pain was increasing.

"You know Kuran, you really wanna play? Fine I'll play with you" he said sardonically, voice still raspy with rage. "But when I'll win over you. You know what I'll do..?" He paused. "I'll take you, break you and suck your all blood. But I'll not kill you till you begged for me to. And I'll make sure that I can make it as painful as I can"

"L.. ..mm..me" she managed to say two words and first time in her life, Yuki Kuran felt fear from someone.

She didn't know how was he doing this but it hurt like hell like someone burning her veins and fire reached to her heart but she couldn't scream because of some power of him, forced her to stop screaming. It was really torturing.

"Stay away from my family otherwise you'll pay for it" he suddenly jerked her arms, she fell on floor.

She looked at him dejectedly, she never showed her tears to anyone but she couldn't control them anymore. Zero looked at her hatefully and left her on the floor.

She touched her tears, fourth time in her life, she was crying and every time, he was the reason of her tears.

No, princess couldn't cry.

She repeated one of lesson of her childhood.

Yes! She was strong enough and she loved the man, but Yuki Kuran never loved someone more than her pride. And her pride was telling her not to intimidate from Zero Kiryu and showed her what was the real face of Yuki Kuran. And hell! She was complied at the call of her pride.


	7. Chapter 7 A Broken Rule

hey guys! there is new chapter. Thanks to all of them who read my fanfic. I made some changes in this fanfiction and I hope you'll like them. From this episode, you'll witness Zero and Yuki's proximity and lots of romance in further chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

When next day, her rage abate and she thought rationally, she felt ashamed on herself. Really! Why she needed to misbehave with Maria. Of course it wasn't her fault but it was the also problem that she really didn't apology to anyone in her life.

Firstly, she decided to ignore the call of her heart but when in the class, she saw Maria, she reminisced her tear-filled eyes and this time she didn't jerk the thought from her head.

Despite Zero's menace, she went to him at her tuition time and unexpectedly he wasn't utter any word of objection.

This time, she also remained sober. Despite of her arrogance and ego, she really didn't want to hurt people. And Maria was also her class fellow and if Zero felt her like his family. Indeed, she was his family, and if Yuki Kuran really loved Zero Kiryu, then she had to accept the persons whom he loved.

It was not a big deal, she took a deep breath and repeated the mantra of her motivation.

"Kuran Yuki can do anything...it's just an apology. How can you become strong Yuki if you can't say sorry to someone, if you can't accept your mistake"

But it was easy to said than done.

After confliction with herself for few days, she finally gathered courage to accept her mistake.

"Hey Maria" after class, she called purple haired girl.

Maria turned to her.

"Yuki-sama" she stuttered to see her, eyes fixed on the floor. Yuki felt guilty again to see her like this again.

"I want to talk to you Maria" she said as she could.

Maria nodded, both girl went to the dining area.

"I often drink coffee before sleeping. Some people find it weird. Do you like to join?" She tried to become as friendly as she could. Despite her nature, she was good in making friends.

Maria nodded.

She went to coffee machine and started to make two cup coffee while Maria was looking her confusedly.

She gave one cup to Maria and sat next to her.

"For the last time, I really misbehaved with you Maria" she dampened her lips to continue. Maria was looking her with unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry for it" she said briskly, in one breath.

Maria's jaw dropped at her words.

Yuki looked at her coffee's cup and rubbing her finger at its edges.

"I was angry because of some reason and it was your bad luck that you came to me" she tried to smile but because of her guilt, she couldn't.

Maria's expression became softer to see her guilty face.

"I don't have any right to pointed out at you... I was just distracted...I'm sorry Maria for my behavior" this time she put her hands on the snowy hand of Maria.

Maria smiled slightly then pressed her hand with her others.

"It's okay Yuki-sama" then Maria reminded something. "And because of you. I got outing at that night" Maria finished with smile.

Yuki smiled sadly to reminisce about their "outing"

"Please just call me just Yuki" she said amicably.

"But Yuki-sama" Maria tried to protested.

But Yuki raised her hands.

"Please just call me Yuki. By the way, you're betrothal of Kiryu's prince. It'll not suit you to call me sama. At this stage, we're equal" Yuki tried to make her tone as cheerful as possible.

Might be she was distemper, arrogant and spoilt girl but she wasn't bitch who tried to snatch someone's lover and would-be husband.

"I hope we'll become friends in future Yuki" Maria said with smile and Yuki saw sincerity in her eyes. At this moment, Yuki realized something that might be this girl had the heart of her lover but she couldn't hate a girl whose pure heart reflected in her eyes.

"I love to become your friend Maria" she stated sincerely then started to take her coffee.

Maria smiled and followed her.

Fortune's star smiled to see two girl, who surely become best friends in their future life.

* * *

Zero was observing the change in Yuki. She was coming to him regularly but she wasn't behaving like that annoying girl. Unexpectedly, she also tried to take interest in her study. She requested him to teach her history also. He reluctantly agreed with her because now she was become much tolerable. She became really sober and when he started to discussing history with her, he learnt about her that she was good with words and had great knowledge of vampire world.

But at the same time, she was oblivious with the wicked politics of Council and purebloods.

He also noticed that she seemed like distracted. He wanted to know the reason but he many times, mentally slapped himself to care about a girl of his enemy. Of course, she apologized of her behavior from Maria then from him. But she still was Kuran. So, he personally didn't want to make any relationship with her.

For a moment, he thought to read her mind but he shook his head.

No, he never read someone's mind without their consonant or if he was in battle. It was disrespectful act to read mind of his class fellow who even didn't know that he could read her mind.

"Yuki!"

Yuki was solving the problem which he gave her when he called her.

She upped her head to look into his eyes but didn't say anything, just looked him questionably.

"Don't you afraid from me?" It was really weird question but sometimes, this girl became totally enigma for him. When he hurt her, he was sure that she'll never want to see his face after that. But she came next day and she was behaving like nothing had happened.

"Why should I afraid to you?" Yuki asked confidently, one eyebrow rose to him.

"I'm your enemy" he said with matter-of-fact tone.

Yuki put her pencil on her notebook and completely turned to him.

"Self-proclaimed enemy. Beside I insulted Maria in rage, I didn't do anything to hurt you and you didn't hurt me either beside your cold demeanor and clipped words" Yuki looked at him with bright smile.

His lips twitched without his knowledge.

"You should afraid from me, last time I really hurt you" he tried to be intimidated.

"Ahh! That... I just forgot and I'm a pureblood, I don't care about little pain" she said carelessly but she knew it was hurt like hell.

Zero raised his eyebrow.

"You should afraid of me Yuki Kuran and you shouldn't sit with me. Because Kiryus are famous for close range assault" he looked into her eyes.

"Ahh? And I believe you don't attack me because you don't want to rile chairman" Yuki retorted, lips pursed, eyes glinted with pride.

Zero sighed, she was really keen-observer.

But he was also Kiryu, he couldn't just accept his defeat.

He pushed his chair towards her and looked into her eyes more frightfully.

"I don't need to assault you to harm you. I can simply go to your dark secret and leak it out" his voice was deep and frightful. Yuki missed her heart beat.

"And how will you do that?" Yuki asked mockingly.

"I think your brother didn't inform you that Kiryu can read mind by touching" he said intimidatingly.

Yuki narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then leaned on the back of her chair. "Like I believe"

Zero smirked at her behavior."Then let me prove it" he extended his hand towards her.

Yuki smiled magnificently. She gave her hand into his hand elegantly like he was asking for dance and she happily complied.

It was almost their first physical contact with each others except those oblivious touches of them during their duty and study or last time he clasped her arms.

Both were complied to that touch without any reluctant. Zero closed his eyes, her hands was so soft and so small in his big. He unintentionally rubbed his thumb on the knuckles of her.

"Start from your personality. Your childish behavior is only facet in front of world. In reality, you're much mature and sensible girl. You're little bit over confident and believed that you can do anything in the world which makes you pompous" Zero smirked, Yuki huffed.

He took her another hand in his other one and came a bit closer to her. Yuki was feeling her heart would be stop, if he came more close to her.

She could feel his rough but gentle hands, was holding hers. Kaname's hands were always so soft and lithe, exact opposite to those snowy hands. But despite their roughness, she liked those touches of his hands. She wondered what it would be feel like those hands on her cheeks, necks and... She mentally slapped on her fantasy.

"You're bit pervert too" this time Zero gave her, his signature smirk. She felt panic, he was really reading her mind.

"Don't worry I'll not go to your private thought, I read it because you're recently thinking this" he said in serious and calm tone.

Yuki nodded in anticipation and signed him to continue.

"You love your parents but you don't believe to blindly follow them. You think Council is mere group of wolves who wanna drink pureblood's blood. You've actually rebellion nature " he paused, she observed that he was taking interest in her.

"You love your brother but only as a sister" now Yuki was becoming uncomfortable but Zero continued, she could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You only love him as a sister and you hate the fact that you've to marry him one day"

Now it caught Zero's interest. He knew that she was not whom she looked like. Firstly, he thought her as an annoying pompous princess like any second girl in his knowledge except Maria. But as the time passed, he started to understand her and he learnt that she wasn't like the girl, as she pretended. And now while he was reading her thought, his interest in her escalated unintentionally.

"This is your dark secret Yuki. You don't want to marry your brother and you know one day you've to do that" he felt she was getting uncomfortable but he wanted more. "Beside your rebellion nature, you..."

"Stop this" she shrieked and jerked his hands from grip on her hands.

Zero peeked tears in her eyes and felt pang of guilt in his heart.

Before he could stop her, she left the room and before her exit, his side lamp burst out which was proof of her ill mood.

He sighed then chided on himself that he lost control.

But at the next moment, his lips turned into amused smile.

Yes! There was many things in that annoying girl which intrigued him.

At that moment, he forgot that she was sister of his worst enemy. Now, he only remembered her as an interesting girl.

At the same time, he also felt guilt to firstly hurt her two days ago and now hurt her again. Though, both ways were different but he hurt her and it was wrong. So, Zero Kiryu was thinking to fix his mistake and also thinking to break one rule of Purebloods and become friend of his enemy.

Yes! It didn't hurt to break one rule but Zero Kiryu didn't know that one broken rule would lead him to many others. And he also didn't know that if he continued reading her mind, he'll peeked into her another dark secret. A secret of forbidden love.


	8. Chapter 8 The Night of Black Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

* * *

Panic... Yuki never felt so much panic in her whole life, which she was feeling when Zero read her mind.

She doubted that the ability of Zero regardingreading her mind before because she was unaware of his power. But next moment, she rejected the thought, as she knew Zero, he was respectful man. He would never do anything like that. And if he really did anything like that, she must got know about it.

She hated herself to show him, her vulnerable part.

"I'll never talk to him again" she thought but someone, inside of her laughed at her.

She knew, she was helpless in this regard. She attracted to him like iron to magnet.

She didn't know how long she stayed in her room. Rima came to call her for class then she wore her Night class uniform and went to take class.

In class, she ignored Zero and his expression was completely impassive.

But after class, when she was about to go in her room, Someone called her. And she knew very well who was that. She could sense him easily in the crowd of people or vampires.

"Yuki! Can we talk?"

Yuki turned and nodded.

* * *

Zero was felt frantic to see her tears, later her steel face in class.

He wanted to talk to her but he knew very well about her mood. So, he didn't want to create scene in class.

It was midnight, when their class offed.

After class he called her. He felt her back stiffened to sense him. He wondered how perfectly she could sense him. Was she able to sense him when he concealed his aura. He didn't know now but he decided to test her ability in future. Now, he had other business to do.

"Yuki! Can we talk?"

Yuki turned to him and nodded.

He leaded her outside the Night Dorm.

Yuki remained silent but he could see confusion in her eyes.

He was not so much experience to fix reluctant girl's mood. But thanks to Maria and especially Saya, he got some ideas. And in many aspects, he felt Yuki had the same nature as Saya. So, he decided to cheer her up mood in the same style which helped him in the matter of Saya.

They came in garage, he opened the passenger door of his Jaguar XK for her.

Yuki sat with the grace of princess without any question which was provedher trust on him.

He didn't need to call his driver now and off course his convertible had no place for driver.

He started the car, many Night Class's student noticed their leave but he simply didn't care.

"I think I can't read mind like you" Yuki's voice broke the silence.

He looked at her, her long bronze hairs were flying with the air. For a moment, he mesmerized to see her.

She was still in her uniform but she took off her blazer and now she was clad in white vast and black shirt underneath it. Her big brown eyes held red streaks because of crying. Her face was as fresh as daisy but instead of those feature, his attention was on her hairs. Wind was playing with her locks while others were scattered on her back like waterfall.

Just for a moment, Zero Kiryu forgot to answer her but he was man of control. Next moment, he composed himself and averted his gaze from her face.

"I'm taking you somewhere. I hope it'll cheer up your mood" he said calmly, eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, instead of looking her.

"Suddenly, you started to care about my mood" this statement was passed with lots of irritation and bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry Yuki what I did" unlike Yuki, he never hesitated to accept his mistakes. Problem was that it was her. His annoying partner and sister of his worst enemy.

Yuki looked at him with bewilderment.

"You mean it?" She asked skeptically.

"If I didn't, then I don't bother to come out with you" this time he looked at her but with composed face.

Yuki felt speechless, yes! He was cold and reserved but he didn't tell a lie.

Yuki nodded and started to see outside from her side.

It was beautiful night. Moon was not complete but it was enough to brightened their way. Fifteen of moon was enough to scattered its luminous on them.

Zero peeked her face from the corner of his left eye. She put her head on her elbow and exploring her surrounding with half eyelids which was prove of her calmness. He peered her calm face, then his gaze passed through her back, where was her long brown hairs playing with winds.

Suddenly a wish raised in his mind. A very strange wish which Zero never had before. He wanted to feel the softness of her hairs under his callous palms.

He pushed the thought from his mind and tried to concentrate on his way.

He didn't know why was he taking herto his special place.. Yes! He felt guilty to hurt her twice but wasn't she his enemy?

"No.." A voice came from inside of him.

Yes! She never was his enemy. So, now he decided to break one rule then it wouldn't hurt to show her, his special place. He wanted to make her happy and it always worked in the case of Saya. If the two were same, it would definitely work on her too.

But still, he felt uncomfortable because they were only partners in guardian's duty, tutor and student, class fellows. But this type of relationship wasn't enough to show her, his special place.

He turned to her. "Do you forgive me?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Yuki upped her head and peered her partner.

"If you really mean it. Then yes!" She smiled.

He smiled back, nodded and started to look on his way.

Yuki looked at him intently.

"I wish we can remain same like it"

He listened, Yuki's wish. Same wish, he wanted at the time.

"If you don't do anything ridiculous" he said coolly, eyes still fixed on the way. Night was still silent, only howling of wolves could be listened from far away.

"If you don't give cold shoulder to me" she retorted with irritated tone.

He only nodded, she huffed, then turned to him completely.

"Can't we become friends Zero?" He could sense hesitation in her voice.

This time, Zero turned to her. She looked at him hopefully.

Her eyes were bright and in the moonlight. Those were glinted like gold. There were many things in her eyes, hope, kindness, mischievousness, anger and love.

He never witnessed someone eyes with so much emotions at the same time.

"I think we're already friends" He answered with smile.

Yuki's eyes widened with marvel but later, she gave him, her most beautiful smile.

Zero hardly averted his gaze from her face. He was stupid that he was torturing her in past. It was just matter of breaking one rule and he could make her happy.

He reprimanded himself for his past action without giving a heed on the notion that why on earth, did he want to make her happy?

* * *

Yuki wasn't expecting all this. Specially, when he said that they were already friends.

Because of past few incidents. She almost lost the hope to become friend of him.

During their small journey, she felt really peaceful and relax. Now, she understood why did he asked Maria to go outside with him after she insulted her. It was his way to cheer up his girls.

She suddenly stopped train of her thought.

His girls?

When did she become his girl.

They were just only friends. She reprimanded herself.

Zero stopped the car which she observed that some kind of field.

She could smell a very delicious fragrance from the field. She didn't sure what was there. But smell was like roses with the bitter smell of blood.

He opened the door of her side like real gentleman.

"May I?" He asked while extending his hand.

She held it with beautiful smile.

She felt like they were on date. Though, she knew it can't be happened. But for some time, she wanted to throw all of her sorrow and despair of lost love from her life.

Zero leaded her towards the old quarter next to field.

"It's Kiryus tenure" she asked.

Zero nodded then looked her mischievously.

"You're good in geography"

Oh God! It was the day or night of revelation. Zero was behaving nice to her or she should say friendly towards her.

But just a minute, he said few minutes ago that they were friends. So, she shouldn't astound on his friendly behavior.

Zero knocked the door, she waited for response.

An old woman opened the door. Her Feature were soft. She was level B vampire, might be maid or guardian of this place.

"Zero-sama" she greeted Zero then looked at her questionably.

"She's my friend Tsubaki-san" Zero answered calmly.

"Ah! I see" she peered their joined hands.

Both Night class students felt heat on their faces.

"There's nothing like that Tsubaki-san" Zero seemed like he was closed to that maid.

"You never bring anyone here. So, it should be point of my doubt" she said cheerfully and leaded them on the ally of her house.

Her house was full made of wood and it decorated simply.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" She asked both of them.

"No! We just want to visit a place" Zero answered also on her behalf. She glowered to him, she wanted coffee.

Tsubaki nodded.

"Mistress! Give me your coat" she pointed out her blazer.

"Sure" she nodded and handed over her blazer to her. Zero had already given her, his.

"Princess?" Tsubaki asked, rose one eyebrow.

Yuki nodded. "Yuki Kuran"

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the revelation of her second name.

"Don't think about her surname Tsubaki-san. Lead her there" Zero said. He was still holding her hand. They stopped at the wooden door.

Tsubaki opened the door with heavy key.

"Please leave us. Thank you for your help" Zero said in solemn voice like it was cue for her to don't ask question or raised her objection for his guest.

"Are you angry?" She looked at the serious face of Zero.

Zero shook his head. "I don't care what people think about it. Once I made decision, I never back from it" he defrayed every word coolly.

Yuki smiled.

He opened the door and Yuki's breath caught in her throat.

"It..it..is..?" She stammered to see the place and looked at Zero, eyes wide with astonishment and hands covered her mouth.

Zero nodded with anticipation. That she was thinking right andit wasn't her illusion.

It wasn't field but garden of roses. Not any ordinary roses but black roses.

It was very rare type of roses. Commonly said that these were ordinary red roses but if they fetch with the blood. They turned into black. They never withered till they consumed.

Many Purebloods consumed black roses to complete the need of blood. Because they were perfect replacement of blood or blood tablets. But because of their rarity and high price. No any ordinary vampire could consume them.

Yuki also consumed water of black roses but she had never seen their garden.

Zero held her hands and dragged her bewildered form into the garden.

Moonlight was reflected every rose and they were sparkling like night with lots of star.

"This is...beautiful" she beamed at Zero. He smiled to hear herstatement. She looked her surrounding once again and jumped on her feet with excitement.

"Ooppss! I know princess shouldn't show this type of expression. But I can't help" she chirped then ran to touch the delicate petals of roses.

They were everywhere, she felt ecstasy. She didn't turn to look Zero otherwise she realized that Zero's eyes was turning black as roses and darker than night.

* * *

He looked at her, rambling around the garden and her melodious voice was echoing in the silent field like bells in the temple.

"This is most beautiful thing in world Zero" she exclaimed from other corner of garden where she was tried to touch every flower.

And Zero thought that she was wrong. This time, she couldn't see her reflection in his eyes, otherwise she didn't claim like that.

She was running, jumping and twirling around the field like a kid in wonderland.

Zero never experienced this type of joy in his whole life. He came there many times, alone, with Ichiru and Saya, even with Maria. But he didn't feel like this before.

When Ichiru was in Japan, he often came there with Maria. He thought this place was real place to do romance.

He jerked his head to cease this type of thought from his head.

"Zero! Come here" Yuki called her. He smiled and left his place to follow brunette. Yuki held his hand and dragged him ahead.

Incomplete moon smiled to see them and splayed its moonlight on two royals like blessing.

* * *

hey guys! sorry for long update. Must tell me do you like this chapter? do you like the idea of black roses? do you think Zero will develop his feelings for Yuki? and do you like their untold romance? must inform me if you want anything else except their romance and how would you find this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9 Proximity and Blood Lust

disclaimer: I do not own vk

* * *

Yuki was happy, happy was really small word. She felt, she was on cloud nine after that day.

In coming days, she learnt about Zero that he wasn't as cold and grouchy man whom he seemed like. For his family or friends, he was really nice and warm.

She also showed him, her real face. More sober and mature.

They started to talk about others topic too like vampire history, senate's new constitution and little bit about their personal life.

She noticed that he wasn't comfortable to discuss his personal life. So, she also didn't pry. It was enough for her that he was at least talking to her and his behavior was friendly towards her.

But one day unexpectedly, he revealed one of his big secret to her.

It was Sunday, both were free from their duty and classes. As usual, he was about to leave Night Dorm when she caught him.

"Where do you go every Sunday?" She looked at her suspiciously.

She knew he wasn't left for date because Maria was always in the dorm.

"To meet with someone special" he answered truthfully. Yuki could see, a beautiful smile played on his lips.

"Who is so much special for you?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed to him accusingly like he was cheated on her.

"Do you wanna come?" It was unexpected offer for Yuki.

An outing with Zero. Yes! Zero had a great taste, she wasn't fool to deny the offer.

Zero read her expression.

"You've only five minutes to get ready" it was cue to her, she should be hurry.

She looked at herself. She was wearing casual lemon knee high dress.

If she took blazer and clutch with her. It would be great.

And she was Yuki Kuran, she didn't need to apply artificial things to look beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"Ok! Just wait I'm coming" she answered hurriedly.

Zero shoved his hands in his pocket and moved forward.

"Come at the gate of academy, I'm waiting" he said without turning to her.

Exact after five minutes, she reached at the exit gate.

This time Zero was leaning against the door of lemo.

Of course it was extravagance in academy. She could see many Day class students were watching her with their Zero-senpai and she could felt heat in their eyes.

She glowered them in retaliation.

Valet opened the door for her, she looked at Zero questionably.

Before Zero could answer, a chirping voice came from the crowd of Day class girls.

"Hey let her pass" it was Sayori, Day class guardian.

After few moments, she saw daughter of chairman came towards them.

Without any word, Saya ride inside the car. Zero beckoned her to sit inside. She complied.

After sitting inside the car, Zero cued valet to start the car.

"Thank God oni-sama! We finally ceased those annoying fan girls of yours" Saya hugged Zero and he complied.

Realization hit her.

"I've no interest in my seven-years-younger-sister" his words echoed in her mind.

Saya was adopted daughter of chairman and yes! She was exactly seven years younger than Zero.

She took off her dark purple haired wig and revealed her long silver hairs which turned her doubt in reality.

Yuki's eyes widened in realization. She listened his conversation, but she was so much busy in mourning for her love that she didn't give a heed on a sister part.

"She's your sister Zero" it was more a statement than a question.

Zero nodded.

"So, finally! Kiryu and Kuran become friends" Saya rolled her eyes sardonically.

Zero mere smiled but she still felt bit confused.

"Kiryusdon't have a sister Zero" this was time to clear her doubt.

"I'm his biological sister Yuki-san! They hide me because of protection issue. But soon, oni-sama about to introduce me as his sister" instead of Zero, Saya answered.

Yuki noted, she was really smart and confident girl like her.

"Oh!" Yuki gasped, then nodded.

Saya nodded then, started to tell them about her routine and stories of her school.

For a moment, Yuki felt like left but at the next moment, she started to participate in their conversation.

She was astound on revelation but it was proof that Zero trusted her and she promised him silently that she would never break his trust.

Zero looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. At the same moment, Saya looked both of them and noticed something in their eyes for each others which they were tried to hide, not only from world but also from each others and themselves.

* * *

When Zero started to take interest in her, he realized that she was rightly arrogant. She was really amazing girl. Despite her lack of interest in study,specially in math. She had great knowledge about Vampire's history and politics. Though, she wasn't evil but she knew the every latest news about Council and pureblood. He amazed to listen that she had been attending Council meeting since she was thirteen. Her knowledge about literature and vampires myths, was great. She had aesthetic sense of art.

But one day, she literary surprised him. He knew, she was strong and brave girl but he didn't know she knew to fight specially, sword fighting.

It was Sunday when after meeting with Saya, he as usually came to training ground of academy. It was basically football ground but he had permission to train there.

"Aha! You're here and I was looking for you everywhere" his concentration broke from her voice.

"I told you Yuki! Don't come there during my training" he chided her but she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah! You're using anti-vampire weapon and It can harm me but I was getting bore" she whined while sitting on one of the benches.

He shoved Bloody Rose in his inner pocket and sat beside him.

"So, what should I do to entertain you Yuki-sama?" His tone held sarcasm, she giggled to listen him.

"Spar me" she answered calmly.

He looked at her confusedly. "We won't use our bloodline powers, just fight with swords" she explained.

He astounded to decode her words.

"Do you know sword art?" He marveled the fact if she says yes. And she nodded.

"Not as expert as you. But I've learned"

Zero sprung on his feet. "I didn't know Kuran princess have interest in fighting beside beauty tips" he teased her about her beauty consciousness.

She smirked. "Kiryu prince doesn't know Kuran princess properly" she gave him smug smile.

After five minutes, both pureblood had their swords in their hands.

Zero decided to fight with normal sword instead of anti-vampire.

"Should we start?" Yuki unsheathed her sword and looked at him questionably.

He nodded then extended his sword. He didn't know how much Yuki knew about sword fighting but he knew, it would be much adventurous for him because from long time, he didn't spar with someone. And he could sense that Yuki would make this fight, worthy.

Yuki widened her legs and stretched out her arms to take a stance of fight.

Zero looked at her with amused glint in his eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with red blazer and matching Capri. She put off her blazer because of fight, now she was only clad in tank top and Capri. Her bare arms was tanning in sun and her hand was holding sword's hilt strongly.

He nodded to her, a cue to start fight.

He didn't want to to do first attack, firstly he wanted to see her skill.

He waited for her attack. She exhaled and peered him from head to toe. A signal that she was observing her opponent.

Yuki launched first attack on him, he was watching her every movement. She started to run towards him, then she raised her sword, took a target of his shoulder. Before, she could hit him, he parried her attack with his sword.

Yuki smirked to see into his eyes, before he could understand what she was planning. She assaulted with her feet on his ankles. It didn't harm him but he became unbalanced. Ablaze of appraise displayed in his eyes. Before she could attack him, he took a target of her left arm. It only touched lightly on her forearms but didn't able to make her bleed and he was thankful to it.

They were strike again at the same time but both parried the attacks. They were engaged in fighting for few more minutes then Zero sensed that many students started to see their fight.

No doubt, it was bad, very bad. They would be answered for it. But now he wanted to win the fight.

He used his feet but not for attacking but stumbled the dust under their feet to blur the vision of Yuki.

He hid himself behind the one of the tree and masked his aura.

He saw Yuki's back stifled because of his absence but she was tried her best to concentrate.

He waited for few seconds and jumped at her to target her back but before he could attack, she turned and attacked at his shoulder. It hit perfectly and his shoulder started to bleed.

He cursed under his breath because there was many vampires but at the same time, he knew, no one was fool enough to attack on pureblood prince.

Yuki looked at him with triumph smile, while his eyes held glint of intrigue. She was really amazing not only with words and beauty but she was amazing because she knew how to conquered a man.

A man who built stone walls around him, but she knew how to break the walls. She already started to crack them.

She attacked again but he dodged it.

He decided to use his complete power because he was underestimating her before.

He ran towards her, she was ready to dodge but he showed that he was about to attack on her head but at the last moment, he changed the fighting stance, and assaulted on her stomach but with his fist instead of sword. He didn't want to make her bleed. She lost the balance and fell. Before she could regained her composure. He held her both wrists and hovered over her with his complete weight. His sword which held in his other hand, was on her neck.

She tried to move but his clamp was stronger than her energy.

"You lost" he smirked, eyes fixed on her big brown eyes which was dark with anger of her failure. It was tremendous scene in front of his eyes.

Her long wood-colored tresses scattered on the ground, her creamy complexion was bit darker with dust. Her eyes held wrath for him who hurt her pride and her lips.. Her bottom lips was swollen because she bit it many times during their fight. At the corner of her mouth, crimson drops of her blood were flowing to her neck.

Zero swallowed to see the scene beneath him.

"You cheater..." She hollered, he closed his mouth to her ears.

"Everything is fair in love and war" he purred in her ear.

She gulped, suddenly realized their proximity and his blood on his shoulder.

Zero saw panicked in her eyes and it mused him more.

At this moment, he forgot his revenge, his problems, her siblings and they were breaking rules to spar in school's ground. Even he forgot his surrounding and students who spectacled their match.

He only remembered the beauty beneath him and blood trialing from her mouth to her neck. He closed his lips to her mouth, she closed her eyes like she was also waited for this moment for long time.

Before he could swallowed blood from her soft lips through his hungered lips, a cough voice broke the spell between them.

They departed from each others briskly. Many Day class students were there, specially girls who were ogling his body and glowering Yuki. Some of the aristocrat vampires, most of them held worry in their eyes. Few teachers and Chairman with Saya. He could see excitement in Saya's eyes but she couldn't express her feelings in the crowd.

He looked Yuki who was standing like there was no one except Zero. She looked grouchy, might be sulk because of breaking their moment.

"Care to explain" Chairman raised his eyebrow.

Zero sighed and after that crossed his fingers in his hairs with tiredness. It would gonna be long day.

When Zero started to take interest in her, he realized that she was rightly arrogant. She was really amazing girl. Despite her lack of interest in study,specially in math. She had great knowledge about Vampire's history and politics. Though, she wasn't evil but she knew the every latest news about Council and pureblood. He amazed to listen that she had been attending Council meeting since she was thirteen. Her knowledge about literature and vampires myths, was great. She had aesthetic sense of art.

But one day, she literary surprised him. He knew, she was strong and brave girl but he didn't know she knew to fight specially, sword fighting.

It was Sunday when after meeting with Saya, he as usually came to training ground of academy. It was basically football ground but he had permission to train there.

"Aha! You're here and I was looking for you everywhere" his concentration broke from her voice.

"I told you Yuki! Don't come there during my training" he chided her but she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah! You're using anti-vampire weapon and It can harm me but I was getting bore" she whined while sitting on one of the benches.

He shoved Bloody Rose in his inner pocket and sat beside him.

"So, what should I do to entertain you Yuki-sama?" His tone held sarcasm, she giggled to listen him.

"Spar me" she answered calmly.

He looked at her confusedly. "We won't use our bloodline powers, just fight with swords" she explained.

He astounded to decode her words.

"Do you know sword art?" He marveled the fact if she says yes. And she nodded.

"Not as expert as you. But I've learned"

Zero sprung on his feet. "I didn't know Kuran princess have interest in fighting beside beauty tips" he teased her about her beauty consciousness.

She smirked. "Kiryu prince doesn't know Kuran princess properly" she gave him smug smile.

After five minutes, both pureblood had their swords in their hands.

Zero decided to fight with normal sword instead of anti-vampire.

"Should we start?" Yuki unsheathed her sword and looked at him questionably.

He nodded then extended his sword. He didn't know how much Yuki knew about sword fighting but he knew, it would be much adventurous for him because from long time, he didn't spar with someone. And he could sense that Yuki would make this fight, worthy.

Yuki widened her legs and stretched out her arms to take a stance of fight.

Zero looked at her with amused glint in his eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with red blazer and matching Capri. She put off her blazer because of fight, now she was only clad in tank top and Capri. Her bare arms was tanning in sun and her hand was holding sword's hilt strongly.

He nodded to her, a cue to start fight.

He didn't want to to do first attack, firstly he wanted to see her skill.

He waited for her attack. She exhaled and peered him from head to toe. A signal that she was observing her opponent.

Yuki launched first attack on him, he was watching her every movement. She started to run towards him, then she raised her sword, took a target of his shoulder. Before, she could hit him, he parried her attack with his sword.

Yuki smirked to see into his eyes, before he could understand what she was planning. She assaulted with her feet on his ankles. It didn't harm him but he became unbalanced. Ablaze of appraise displayed in his eyes. Before she could attack him, he took a target of her left arm. It only touched lightly on her forearms but didn't able to make her bleed and he was thankful to it.

They were strike again at the same time but both parried the attacks. They were engaged in fighting for few more minutes then Zero sensed that many students started to see their fight.

No doubt, it was bad, very bad. They would be answered for it. But now he wanted to win the fight.

He used his feet but not for attacking but stumbled the dust under their feet to blur the vision of Yuki.

He hid himself behind the one of the tree and masked his aura.

He saw Yuki's back stifled because of his absence but she was tried her best to concentrate.

He waited for few seconds and jumped at her to target her back but before he could attack, she turned and attacked at his shoulder. It hit perfectly and his shoulder started to bleed.

He cursed under his breath because there was many vampires but at the same time, he knew, no one was fool enough to attack on pureblood prince.

Yuki looked at him with triumph smile, while his eyes held glint of intrigue. She was really amazing not only with words and beauty but she was amazing because she knew how to conquered a man.

A man who built stone walls around him, but she knew how to break the walls. She already started to crack them.

She attacked again but he dodged it.

He decided to use his complete power because he was underestimating her before.

He ran towards her, she was ready to dodge but he showed that he was about to attack on her head but at the last moment, he changed the fighting stance, and assaulted on her stomach but with his fist instead of sword. He didn't want to make her bleed. She lost the balance and fell. Before she could regained her composure. He held her both wrists and hovered over her with his complete weight. His sword which held in his other hand, was on her neck.

She tried to move but his clamp was stronger than her energy.

"You lost" he smirked, eyes fixed on her big brown eyes which was dark with anger of her failure. It was tremendous scene in front of his eyes.

Her long wood-colored tresses scattered on the ground, her creamy complexion was bit darker with dust. Her eyes held wrath for him who hurt her pride and her lips.. Her bottom lips was swollen because she bit it many times during their fight. At the corner of her mouth, crimson drops of her blood were flowing to her neck.

Zero swallowed to see the scene beneath him.

"You cheater..." She hollered, he closed his mouth to her ears.

"Everything is fair in love and war" he purred in her ear.

She gulped, suddenly realized their proximity and his blood on his shoulder.

Zero saw panicked in her eyes and it mused him more.

At this moment, he forgot his revenge, his problems, her siblings and they were breaking rules to spar in school's ground. Even he forgot his surrounding and students who spectacled their match.

He only remembered the beauty beneath him and blood trialing from her mouth to her neck. He closed his lips to her mouth, she closed her eyes like she was also waited for this moment for long time.

Before he could swallowed blood from her soft lips through his hungered lips, a cough voice broke the spell between them.

They departed from each others briskly. Many Day class students were there, specially girls who were ogling his body and glowering Yuki. Some of the aristocrat vampires, most of them held worry in their eyes. Few teachers and Chairman with Saya. He could see excitement in Saya's eyes but she couldn't express her feelings in the crowd.

He looked Yuki who was standing like there was no one except Zero. She looked grouchy, might be sulk because of breaking their moment.

"Care to explain" Chairman raised his eyebrow.

Zero sighed and after that crossed his fingers in his hairs with tiredness. It would gonna be long day.


	10. Chapter 10 King Only Bows To His Queen

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Vampire Knight

* * *

After that incident, Yuki noticed that they were starting to close with each others strangely.

Zero started to give her, his complete attention. He started to treat her like family. She was happy, but at the same time, sad because she couldn't get him.

After that, they spent every weekend with each others. He took her everywhere with him except his family business work. She became a great friend of Saya. She also started to behave nicely with Maria. Maria was a sweet and shy girl. But after becoming friend with her, Yuki thought that she was really worthy of her friendship.

Yuki also noticed that Zero's way of looking her, had changed. Firstly, she thought it was nothing but only her fragment of imagination, but she could observe, how he looked at her lovingly.

In past, he looked at her like she was something annoying, but now, his eyes changed his color to see her. Now those eyes had color like that she was only worthy to peer into this world. Yuki was simultaneously confused and happy to see a softness in his eyes.

They often trained with each others. Instead of using football ground as their training ground, Zero took her in his personal gym on every Sunday. He started to teach her shooting. Though, she couldn't wield anti-vampire weapon. So, Zero gifted her a special rode called Artemis rode to her on her birthday.

It was anti-vampire weapon, but if a pureblood had known that how to wield it. Then he could wield it.

It was after 12 a.m., she was talking to her family on phone. They called her to wishing her birthday. He knocked at the door, she knew who was on the door.

She excused her parents and bid them goodbye.

She opened the door and as expected found him on her door.

Before she could ask anything from him, he held her hand and almost dragged her outside the dorm.

"Where are you taking me Zero?" She tried to protest but he hushed her by pointing his finger on her lips.

He almost threw her on the front seat of his Jaguar and took passenger seat.

"Oh! If you're planning to give me surprise, you can tell me" she rolled her eyes and forgot that she was princess.

Zero raised his eyebrow, his eyes had the sparkle of impish glint and a mischievous smile was playing on his lips.

At that moment, he looked sinfully delicious that Yuki wanted to eat him. She could swear, if she was his girlfriend, at that moment she swooped at him and swallowed his haughty smile.

She mentally slapped herself on her wild fantasies.

He stopped the car in front of the restaurant.

"I thought, we should do something in a human way" he opened the door from her side and extended his hand to her.

She was grateful that she wasn't wearing Night Class uniform, neither Zero.

He was dressed in blue jeans with a white collared shirt and royal blue blazer. He commonly dressed in formal dressing instead of t-shirt and jeans.

She was luckily wearing long cream dress with butterfly sleeves.

It was five-star hotel, not new for her, but her heart was still beating loudly in her chest because except those small picnics in the company of Saya, it was almost first time, she went with him alone. It felt like a date, but she knew, Zero cared about her and somehow started to considered her as his family. That was the reason, he introduced her to her family. And also showed her, his special place.

So, Yuki thought somehow she was the precious person for him. Her heart missed the beat to think about it.

"So, now I've to cut the cake like humans do on their birthdays?" She held his hands and closed to him that she almost hugged his arm.

He unintentionally intertwined their fingers, she squeezed her eyes softly to feel his touch.

"Who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders and heaved her hand softly towards entrance.

"I didn't come there before. So, is it human's hotel?" She asked, they were taking their pace slowly like they had no any work in this world except enjoying the company of each others.

Zero nodded in anticipation.

Inside the hotel, Zero steered her towards the elevator.

"I thought, you would lead me towards the restaurant area and I would cut the cake and you would sing birthday song for me" when he pressed the button of the top floor, she said teasingly.

He turned and pointed his index finger on her lips.

"Shh... You talk too much" suddenly she fell silent. He was so closed to her that she could feel his breath on her face, his delicious smell hunted her nostril. She controlled her bloodlust hardly.

Love with the wrong person, was curse for vampires, specially in the case of pureblood. She was facing bloodlust from the moment when she injured him during their first sword fighting. She almost ate half of blood tablets to stopped herself to drink from him after their combat.

Suddenly, Zero also realized their posture and he kept distance between them. Though, fingers were still intertwined with each others.

Elevator stopped at the top floor. Both Night class students headed towards the rooftop of hotel.

It was dark, but not completely dark. It was dark like night, they had so many stars-like-lights around rooftops and stars and early date's moon was also creating little bit luminous on the floor.

He leaded her towards the edge of building.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. She complied, completely conjured with his mesmerizing voice.

When they reached at the edge. She felt Zero disentangled her hands, but she didn't know why.

After one minute, Zero scooped her, she didn't understand why, but she trusted him. He held her both hands and put them on something which she felt like rode.

Zero held her from her stomach. Her back pressed on his chest. She was madding with his intoxicated fragrance. It was musky like sandalwood and salty like ocean. A strange combination with lavender.

She inhaled deeply to drowned in his smell, but at the next moment, she felt Zero ran.

She abruptly opened her eyes and startled to see her position.

They were hovering in the air.

"Happy birthday Yuki" he whispered in her ear, his voice was raspy like he was also effected by their proximity.

She turned her face to him.

"I didn't know, human celebrates their birthday in the air" her tone simultaneously held surprise and sarcasm.

Zero chuckled lightly, his voice echoed in her ear like jingle bells.

Suddenly she felt Zero's grasp tightened around her.

"I don't know about humans. I just wanted to surprise you and I thought this is a best way" he answered coolly.

She flinched, his lips were touching her head.

Both were somehow aware of their proximity but both pretend like it was nothing.

Yuki decided to observe her surrounding. Zero decided to enjoy their sky diving through kite. Both were secure, but still she felt uncomfortable.

His scent was driving her crazy in the surrounding like this. But she decided to enjoy her ride which also helped her to distract her mind from his scent and bloodlust.

She saw the dark night, but there were many tiny lights scattered on the earth, which was coming from several houses. She could see the whole city from the point she was with Zero.

The rush winds were touching their face, but Yuki didn't know, that wind was leading her fragrance to Zero's nostril too and his condition was not different from her.

* * *

Zero didn't know, why did he plan skydiving on her birthday. He wanted to do something different, which surprised her.

From the last few days, he felt she was distracting. After watching his blood on their combat, he understood the bloodlust because he also felt the same to see her blood. But he was expert in controlling his bloodlust. So, he composed himself at that time.

But Yuki was still distracted. Though, she was trying her best to compose herself and stayed normal with him, but he could see in her eyes that how much she wanted blood.

So, when he learnt about her incoming birthday. So, he decided to make it special for her.

He planned everything before. As a prince, he almost had known everything. From horse riding to dancing, from every adventure sports to marshal art.

So, he decided to charm her with one of his skills.

And when she turned to him and he saw a sparkle of happiness and excitement. He thought at the moment that his effort was worthy.

But it was a first step of his surprises, he wanted to make her feel happy as possible as he could.

At the same time, he didn't have any idea, why he wanted to make her happy. He thought, it was because she was his friend and he started to consider her as his family like he considered Maria but inwardly he knew that he wasn't considered her as he considered Maria. But he just ignored the voice of his heart.

But during skydiving, when the swishing wind was passing her scent into his nostrils. Her smell like Night-blooming-jasmine mixed with something sweet like raspberries. She smelled deliciously and darkness of night, twinkling of tiny lights and her proximity and smell, every element of that night was driving him crazy.

His lips were touching her hairs. Her shampoo's faded smell was still there and her hairs' softness was teasing his face.

His both hands were unconsciously tightened their grip on her hands.

"Thank you Zero" her voice was slow but he could sense happiness in it.

He smiled widely and started to move the kite.

"Do you want more or we can land?" He whispered in her ear, unwillingly, his voice was heavy with their vicinity.

"More" she answered in the same hoarse voice like him.

He didn't understand which she wanted more. Their flight or their proximity.

He smirked, might be both.

He started to tighten his grasp on her petite torso.

She was also feeling his possessive grip, but she didn't protest.

They were in air, but not only their feet, but also their hearts.

He decided to tighten his grip more. He turned the kite fiercely, but she didn't flinc.

He huffed at her courage, she giggled, he smiled. Yes! Her courage was one of the reasons which conjured his heart.

Suddenly, he stopped his train of thought.

Was she conjured his heart?

Answer was yes, but he didn't want to listen more.

They landed in the park, which he specially planned for her birthday.

"More surprise?" She raised her eyebrows.

He only smirked and started to freed themselves from the belts of kite.

He already ordered his valet to arrange table there.

It was his favorite park in which he often came with Saya.

He held Yuki's hands again and tugged her towards the pond, which surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

The sweet scent of cherry blossom, also didn't able to surpass her jasmine's like fragrance.

"Master!" One of his loyal valet Kaede greeted him.

"Mistress!" He bowed to Yuki, Yuki nodded to him.

"I arrange everything," he proceeded.

Zero nodded and cued him to leave them.

"Have a pleasant time," he said politely before leaving. Both royals nodded him.

"May I princess?" He lightly bowed to her, Yuki giggled."The great Kiryu prince bowed to Kuran princess?" She teased him with an impish glint in her eyes.

"King always bowed down to his queen," he murmured softly the quote which he read somewhere in literature book. But Yuki's sharp hearing sense heard clearly every word.

Yuki startled at the word Queen. Words of Ayami were echoed in her mind, but she simply pushed those thoughts. She didn't want to hurt herself again with false hope.

At the next moment, Zero realized what he said unintentionally. Both froze in their place. He saw something glistened in her eyes after listening his quote.

Both avoided eye contact for a moment.

After a pregnant pause, Yuki broke the silence.

"Yes, sure," she amiably gave her small hand in his big one.

He wanted to pull her towards him and hide her in his chest.

No. It wasn't right. He castigated himself for thinking like that.

Both silently went to their destination, where he arranged everything for her.


	11. Chapter 11 A little bit Gossip

Hey guys! thanks for reading and sorry for late update. this is new chapter, I hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

* * *

"King always bowed down to his queen," he murmured softly the quote which he read somewhere in literature book. But Yuki's sharp hearing sense heard clearly every word.

Yuki startled at the word Queen. Words of Ayami were echoed in her mind, but she simply pushed those thoughts. She didn't want to hurt herself again with false hope.

At the next moment, Zero realized what he said unintentionally. Both froze on their place. He saw something glistened in her eyes after listening his quote.

Both avoided eye contact for a moment.

After a pregnant pause, Yuki broke the silence.

"Yes, sure," she amiably gave her small hand in his big one.

He wanted to pull her towards him and hide her in his chest.

No. It wasn't right. He castigated himself for thinking like that.

Both silently went to their destination, where he arranged everything for her.

"I hope you didn't take dinner" he said monotonously. She shook her head.

He pulled a chair for her, she smiled to see him.

He opened the bottle of Wine.

"This is a special wine, made of black roses. So, it quenches the thirst same like blood does," he informed her. She astounded at the fact.

"How do you find things like that?" She asked in utter surprise.

Their surrounding was completely silent except the swishing of flying bats and rustles of leaves.

"My dad had great interest in black roses," he smiled to think about his father. "He wanted to find some nice replacement of blood. So, we can save humanity" he paused for a moment, Yuki was listening with interest. "So, he hired many scientists to research on it. He discovered black roses and decided to make substitution of blood" his tone held elation for his father.

Yuki also noted that. "So, it was his?" She left her sentence but he understood.

"Yes! He was also a scientist and he invented this" a glint of sadness could be sensed in his tone, otherwise it was elated for his father.

Yuki took a sip and her eyes bulged with its delicious tone.

It was sweet like cherry and pomegranate nectars, but at the same time, it had a very small part of bitterness of blood, but it wasn't destroying its taste but only enhancing it.

"It's so good. I wonder why didn't I taste it before?" She whined sulkily after tasting those delicious nectar like forbidden fruit.

Zero stared at her.

"You know those black roses fetched by blood" he started to answer her.

Yuki nodded while taking sips from her wine glass gracefully.

"We cropped them with our blood. After death of my parents. It was my blood which fetched them"

Yuki bewildered at the fact. Now she understood why did she feel satisfied to drink it. Of course, she wanted his blood. Not completely, but it held his blood.

"Secondly, it's very hard to make and because of rarity of black roses, this wine is also rare. So, after death of my parents, I boycotted every business with Kuran" this time his tone was serious, he didn't need to tell her why? because she already knew it.

She nodded and felt the heavy silence between them after touching sensitive topic.

They both felt heaviness between them.

They took their dinner silently. After dinner, Zero handed over her gift to her.

She received it with a smile.

She opened the black box and found a rode inside of it.

Before she could scrutinize his gift, his voice halted her action.

"Don't touch it. It's anti-vampire weapon"

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You gifted me anti-vampire weapon Zero" she scoffed incredulously.

"This is special anti-vampire weapon. You can wield it, but you need to learn and train with it, if a vampire hunter train you." Zero answered calmly.

Then he stood from his place and stopped behind her.

He took back of her hand under his palm and made her hold rode.

He clicked the rode and it changed its size.

"Wow...! This is cool," she praised truthfully.

"I'll teach you how to wield it," he told her in her ear, but his voice was not above than whisper.

She turned her head to see him and she felt his eyes were darker than his usual violet color.

"Do you know to wield it?" She asked, but she felt her voice was hoarse with his proximity.

He nodded, then left her body, she felt a bit current in her hands but she neither flinch nor fling the weapon.

"I know you have a potential to wield it. So, I've decided to give you that. Basically I thought to give it to Saya. But she had more interest in shooting than sword fighting and a perfect sword fighter can wield Artemis rode. Moreover, Saya can't wield anti-vampire weapon" he explained about weapon.

She felt flatter on his words, he specially decided to give her that because he felt she was skilled. She smiled sadly at irony that before one year, she was dying to listen praise from him. Now, he was praising her, but she didn't feel elation because she now wanted more than his attention and praise.

"But I also can't wield anti-vampire weapon. So, how can I wield it?" She tried to clear her confusion regarding her gift.

Zero clicked at the bottom of rode, it turned into small size like before it was.

"Actually, it was my mother's"

Yuki startled at the revelation.

"She discovered the way of wielding it with the help of her hunter friend. It's like a wild beast. If you have courage and potential, you can tame it. And when I decided to give you this. I knew you'll tame it, moreover, I'll help you"

Zero was seeing the stars in the sky. Yuki felt overwhelmed with emotions that he had given her, his mother's weapon.

She abruptly hugged him.

"Thank you Zero" she murmured in his ear. Zero startled at her action, but he embraced her back. They shared close moment, but it was their first hug. And both felt heart beats of each others. For a moment, they forgot about everything and felt warmth of each others. But after the few minutes, they realized their posture and departed from each others.

They avoided eye contacts with each others embarrassedly.

But before leaving the park, Yuki's pinky finger interwoven with him. Both were avoiding eye contact but both could hear the heartbeat of each others. Heartbeat which mingled with each others monotonously.

* * *

After that incident, academy witnessed strange things between two Night Class' guardians.

Day class girls noted whenever they tried to peek Night class dorm in the day time, while skipping their class, They noticed how their Zero-senpai held the hand of female prefect of Night class. Their eyes were blazing with fire to see the view.

They saw how she put her head on his shoulder during their patrol and how his other hand started to squeezed her shoulder.

The boys of Day class saw how their dream girl looked at silver haired prefect. How she was always there, whenever he tired to practice his shooting practice on Sunday. She was always there, with the bottle of water.

How did she glowered at the girls who tried to get the attention of silverette.

Night class started to noticed how two purebloods started to spending time with each others more than their patrol duty and her math tuition time.

How both of their chairs were decreased the distance between them, during dinner time.

How they came in class exact same time and exit with each others.

How did Yuki try to make meal for Zero and how stoic prince started to tease her.

Their reactions were like.

Day class girls.

"I don't understand what he saw in her?"

"Maybe both would carry their relationship. Both are rich and gorgeous"

"How Yuki always stuck with him"

"I think we would witness their romance soon"

"And I think they already started their romance"

"But why our Zero-senpai was with that weirdo?"

Day class boys:

"Why our dream girl is with silver haired emo?"

"Our princess started to fall for him"

"He was always there for her"

Night class commoner:

"Don't you think they look cute with each others?"

"They both belonged to royal family. Maybe we would received their engagement card soon"

"Yuki-sama is engaged with her brother. Isn't she?"

"They both are purebloods and purebloods normally played with each others and after some time break up with each others like nothing happened"

"Yes! Purebloods have many lovers"

"I wish they both forget their vendetta and be with each others"

Nobles:

"It would be bad, if Kaname-sama would know about it"

"I hope it would only friendship between them"

"Yuki-sama is doing wrong. Zero-sama shouldn't play with her"

"It was Yuki-sama who took initial step. She shouldn't spread that mess"

"Oh God! If they are serious with each others. It would be destruction for both clans"

"If they're not enemies. It would be great benefits for both clan to fix their alliance"

Pureblood like Maria.

"Do you know Ichiru? Oni-san started to involve with Kuran princess"

After hearing all this gossip Zero acted like he didn't hear anything and Yuki... Well! Yuki didn't know it could be happened because Zero was taken already and there was no chance of her with him.


	12. Chapter 12 The Un-said Love Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Love was simultaneously blessing and curse. Specially when it was love of vampire and specifically when that vampire fell in love with wrong person whose blood vampire couldn't able to drink.

It was the same case with Zero and Yuki. Though, Zero was in benefit because of curse of twins. According to tradition, he had to devour Ichiru. So, from his early childhood, once, after screwing up with bloodlust for Ichiru's blood, he almost drained him but as he realized what he was about to do. He started to avoid taking blood of his twin. He loved his brother and didn't want to lose him. It took its toll on him but because of his marvelous self-control he managed to control his bloodlust for his twin.

He was somehow confused with his increasing proximity with Yuki but he started to ignore the voice of his heart and that rational part, which was giving him warning. But when he first time, felt bloodlust for Yuki. He was completely astounded by the fact. It was during their training when he was tutoring her wield Artemis rode.

She accidently injured herself and his eyes started to turn into crimson to see her blood. After training when he came to fresh up in bathroom. He boggled to see his red eyes in mirror. That meant he was yearning for blood. Instead of taking blood-tablets, he started to drink black rose's wine but it didn't work either. He called Hana for help. She was Tsubaki's daughter and they were the childhood friends. They were not close as he was with Yuki or Maria but in past, they shared blood of each others. He knew what Hana felt for him. She never said no to him but her blood wasn't work also.

He started to feel frustrated but he controlled his bloodlust since his childhood. So, he somehow managed to control his bloodlust for Yuki. When Hana's blood didn't work, he realized how much he wanted Yuki blood. That time, in his life, first time he realized what was the meaning of yearning for someone's blood. No doubt, only vampire's beloved's blood quenched the bloodlust of vampire. And he didn't want to accept Yuki as his beloved.

On the other side, it was getting worst in the case of Yuki. She never felt like this before.

She was fetched by her parents in her childhood and after entering in teenage, Kaname and she started to share blood because she was his betrothal. So, basically she never felt blood thirst because she was always satiated.

But it was before when she wasn't in love. Once, she fell in love with Zero. In beginning, she didn't felt bloodlust because she was worried about others problem. She was busy with her sorrow and it was also that she wasn't in vicinity of Zero. As she was getting close to him, her bloodlust for him was awakened. After that it was getting worst day by day.

Firstly it was because when they were training and she saw his blood but after that it was tormenting her.

She was frustrated and started to bite herself to control her bloodlust. But it went in vain.

They were getting close day by day but with that, her tormenting was getting worst too.

First time in her life, an arrogant and courageous princess was started afraid for someone. She was started to afraid from herself that one day she would lose controls on herself and bite Zero in her mad form.

She was afraid that day, everyone will learn about her dark secret that she was in love with enemy. At that day, she took most difficult decision of her life.

Yuki Kuran decided to avoid Zero Kiryu.

* * *

Zero was angry. No, angry was small word. He was mad on Yuki Kuran.

From past few days, she was acting weirdly.

She was not in herself when he asked what was wrong with her. She didn't answer satisfactory.

After few days, she started to ignore him.

During their patrol, she didn't talk to him and whenever he made any physical contact, she flinched and departed from him quickly like he was morbid. Even she stopped to come to him for taking tuition, despite the fact that their second semester was going on.

He tried to talk to her many time but she acted like he didn't exist.

One day, he had his enough with her attitude. He decided to talk to her seriously about her problem or if she didn't replied him properly. He would read her mind. Though, he promised her that he would never read her mind without permission but he decided to break his promise just to solve her problem. He was already going crazy because of controlling his bloodlust and it was getting enough for him to endure her attitude.

Once, in one afternoon, when they were patrolling around academy.

He knew it was perfect time because she couldn't escape from her duty.

It was hot day. Sun was shining with its regal way. He loved to train in sun but as a vampire he was admirer of nights.

"What's wrong with you Yuki?" He didn't bother to hide his irritation.

"Nothing.." She averted her gaze, "I think there is someone. Let me check" she pointed out toward Night Dorm about her doubt to being someone here. It was her best idea to escape from him.

But he grasped her arm before she could escape from him again.

Sun was towering over them and Zero was not only sweltering with its heat but also with his inner anger.

"Care to explain what is going on Yuki?" He turned her as she was face to face with him.

He looked into her eyes and she started to avoid eye contact. A cue that she was hiding something from him.

"Let me go Zero" she tried to move but he paralyzed her body temporarily to stop her protest.

"I Will Not Let You Go Till You Tell Me What's Wrong With You" he emphasized on every word, his tone was harsh and reflect his anger.

Abruptly clouds were starting to encircling sun and a cold wind started to touching their faces. It was a nice change but at the same time he was boiling with anger. So, he didn't simply care about atmosphere.

Yuki never witnessed this type of mood of him. Even, not when he was cold to her, neither when he was mad at her because of her misbehaving with Maria.

It was something else like she plundered his most precious thing from him.

She sighed and tried to calm her nerves.

"Please Zero let me go...I.." She stopped while Zero was waiting for her to complete.

"There is nothing" her voice was weak and held sadness.

Zero felt sadness not only in her tone but also in her eyes. There was so much sorrow in her eyes with sense of helplessness and pain. The pain of losing something or someone.

He knew her life was perfect. What she lost? He had no idea. But at the same moment, it was also painful for him to witness that intensity of grieve in her eyes.

Clouds were forming its black form and it was getting dark because sun hid behind clouds.

He sighed and asked again. "Yuki please tell me.. We will solve your problem together" this time his voice was calm and soft.

Yuki shook her head which raised his anger.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll read your mind"

He thought she'll be panicked but she didn't, but only smiled sadly.

Before he could ask anything or she answer something. Drops of rain started to soak them.

"Zero! Now let me go. It's raining" Yuki pleaded. Now Zero was sure that there was something disturbing Yuki because she never pleads but only command or demand.

"NO" he answered in clear voice that today no any rain or storm would stopped him to get his answer.

"It's prudential for us to leave this topic un-touched Zero"

There was so much noise of rain dropping but he could sense the broken glass like tone of her.

He touched her cheek and upped her face to embed his amethyst eyes with her bronze.

"Please tell me Yuki! It's painful for me too to see you like this" his tone was soft and sad.

Yuki bit her bottom lips to control her tears but next moment she let them flow with the rain drops.

Though, rain drops mixed with her tears but he could distinguish them from rain drops.

He lightly touched his forehead to hers.

"If you can't tell me. Let me read your mind Yuki. Believe me, I wanna help. Please" this time he pleaded.

Yuki looked into the violet pools of his eyes and slowly nodded.

He rubbed his palms on her cheeks and cupped her face.

He was looking her innocent face which was soaked with rain water. Her long eyelashes held both drops of water and her precious tears. He knew, she was still shedding tears but she thought he couldn't understand because of raindrops.

He couldn't control himself and swallowed her tears of her left eyes with his lips.

Yuki astound on her action. He put his one hand on her small back and his mind was started to read hers.

He put his lips on her other eye.

"Zee.." Before, she could complete his name. He put his finger on her lips.

Her lips was so soft, he could feel them under his lips. Rain was still going on. No one was around them because of rain.

But they didn't afraid from hypothermia or cold.

Neither they cared about someone might come and witness their proximity.

Zero's purple eyes starred at her pink lips.

His mind was busy with reading her thought and he was there when she listened his conversation with Ichiru and thought that they were together.

They froze on that moment. His grips tightened on her waist. Other hand was still cupped her cheek.

Now, he was at the occasion of her birthday when she was overwhelmed with the fact that he shared his parents' legacy with her.

He removed finger from her lips and now he replaced his finger with his lips. His lips slowly held her bottom lip and started to swallow it.

He freed herself from his paralyzed technique. But instead of pushing him, she hugged him back.

Her one hand on his shoulder and other was on his neck to force him to deepen the kiss.

He started to suck her both lips, swallow was right word. She tightened her embrace and rubbing his neck.

He was holding her like he was about to lose her. And he was sucking her lips like his life was depending on it. He could read every thought of her. How much she loved him and how much she suffered because of it.

She was happy because Zero was reciprocated her feelings. Her bloodlust was abated because of ecstasy of their kiss.

Suddenly Zero stopped, he was reading her mind when she felt shame because she forgot to wish Kaname one year anniversary of their engagement.

Yuki didn't understand why he had stopped.

Before she pressed her lips on him once again, he departed from her.

"What's wrong Zero?" Her voice left her lips like feathers of birds.

His face was shocked but at the next moment, he concealed his expression with his cold facade.

"I'm sorry..." He almost whispered. "You were right, we should left some issue untouched" he dampened his dry lips.

Rain was almost stopped, only drizzling was going on.

Darkness was ceased the earth.

"I've to go. Ichiru will come next week and before it. I've to manage the arrangement of engagement" he stated in cold voice, before she could say anything. He strode towards the Night dorm.

His last words fell on her like testimony and she fell on her knees. How could she lost control and what was wrong with Zero?

Yes! She knew, he started to fall for her too. But still, he was committed with someone else. She was also engaged and not only with someone else but with his worst enemy.

There was no chance for them. She knew but she didn't understand why her eyes were starting to getting wet, though rain had stopped when he left her.

* * *

I hope, you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13 The Wanted Scenerio

In next week, academy witnessed something completely different which they observed in past. The two Night Class's guardians, were spent their duty without any unnecessary word.

Yuki was spending her time with Rima or other Night class students. She was not even going for taking tuition from him. And their weekend was started to spend alone. In class, they were sitting far from each others. Both didn't present on dinner or lunch time.

Yuki masked her sorrow with her childish facade. Zero became cold like he was before accepting Yuki's friendship. Except duty and classes, he wasn't in academy. He was busy with engagement arrangement and also meetings with Council.

It was really headache for him to deal with Council but he had to do for his brother and cousin. He was also busy with Saya and Ruka because she would be introduced on engagement ceremony.

He received the engagement invitation cards and personally invited Chairman, Yagari and his teachers.

Remaining cards, he handed over to Maria to invite her friends. He had only one friend in the academy and she hadn't remained his friend anymore because she became more than his friend. He didn't want to invite her because she was Kuran and he thought they already broke enough rules. Moreover, he didn't want to throw her in danger to come in Kiryu's function.

Second semester was over. Many students were started to leave academy to enjoy their vacation with their friends.

Ichiru has also come. He and Maria were also about to leave academy with Saya. But before it, he had to introduce Saya with Council.

So he left academy with Saya.

Yuki saw him leave with Saya, now Saya could openly call him big brother because he was gonna introduce her as his sister.

Yuki was busy with Sayori to watch over the train of students who were leaving academy.

When someone patted her shoulder, both Yori and Yuki turned to see the intruder.

"Zero-senpai! We thought, today is your off" it was Yori who called him.

Yuki narrowed her eyes and scrutinized his look.

He was wearing blue jeans with green t-shirt, with blue hoodie. His hairs were concealed inside the hood and his hands were shoved in pocket.

She came close to him.

"What are you looking Yuki?" He asked.

She watched his neck carefully, there was no tattoo.

"Ichiru! you?" She playfully punched him on his chest.

She talked with him on skype many times. They became good friends in last few months. Though, they never talked personally but because of similarities between them, helped them to become close to each others.

"You caught me" he raised his hands in air.

"You both are so different. Anyone can catch you, who knows one of you closely" she said matter-of-factly, then, gave him a handshake.

"Hey! This is not a way of greeting. Come on! Be a real buddy" he extended his arms.

Yuki smiled and hugged him back.

"Now tell me, who's this beauty?" He turned to Yori. Yori blushed on his praise.

"Hey don't flirt" she protested because Yori was human and it was her duty to save her from the flirtiest pureblood vampire.

"Hey I'm Ichiru Kiryu! And you miss?" He lightly bowed to her.

Yori giggled.

"I'm Sayori and I know who you're! So, I don't have an interest to turn myself level E"

Ichiru puzzled at her outburst and Yuki laughed.

He crossed his hands into his long silver hairs.

"I think I should do for what purpose I came here" then he turned to Yuki. "Will you escort me to your dorm? I wanna pick Maria and brother's stuff"

Yuki missed her heart beat. Engagement was closed moreover Zero would not come academy now.

She sighed and nodded.

In their way, both were talking about their routine.

When, they reached at the door of Maria's room, she knocked the door. After few moments, Maria opened the door.

Firstly she was about to say something to Yuki when she noticed Ichiru beside her.

"ICHIRU..!" She exclaimed and threw herself in his arms.

Yuki first time witnessed that shy and polite girl to react like this.

"I missed you baby" Ichiru put his lips on hers.

"Me too" she murmured but Yuki listened it.

Yuki's jaw dropped at the view.

They both forgot that Yuki was presented there.

Yuki didn't understand what to say.

After few moments, they realized that Yuki was also there.

Ichiru scratched his back embarrassedly and Maria blushed furiously.

Yuki was still astounded on them.

"Sorry... Long time didn't see each other" it was Ichiru who explained.

Then, he turned to Maria.

"Are you ready to leave?" Maria nodded.

"Just I've to give invitation to my friends and teachers" Maria said in her usual soft voice.

She was about to leave when Ichiru called her.

"Hey Yuki!" She turned to them.

Ichiru took card from Maria, it was royal blue and golden from outside.

"This is from us. I think brother already invited you. But this is from us. We wanted to invite you personally because you become friends both of us" he looked at Maria and she smiled in anticipation.

She took the card.

"I hope you'll come without any difficulty. You know Kuran things" Maria asked hesitantly.

Yuki giggled embarrassedly.

It wasn't Kuran thing, it was love thing which stopped her to attend ceremony.

"Hey! She'll come. You'll come for your friend Yuki aren't you?" Ichiru pointed his finger to her.

She nodded. "I'll try"

"No! You've to come. I want someone cool with me when I'll be about to engage officially..." Ichiru protested, he was about to say something else too.

But Yuki couldn't understand. She was looking at the card.

She recalled the scene between Ichiru and Maria. Zero never said that he was going to engage with Maria. Neither in his conversation his brother was witnessed that.

Maria called Ichiru by his name but called Zero oni-san.

Mist was clearing from her gaze. It was her who surmised that it was engagement of Zero and Maria.

She opened the card with trembling hands.

"Ichiru Kiryu with Maria Kuranai"

Yuki strangle her exclamation of joy.

Couple was talking something with each other, oblivious to her inner commotion.

"I think I should leave both of you alone" Yuki said happily.

Ichiru grinned and Maria blushed.

"No we're just leaving after dividing cards" Maria said.

She nodded then left her room after saying goodbye to both of them.

"Hurrah!" She first time in her life, used this word.

She again took a glimpse of card.

"Blue and golden" she murmured and started to think, did she have any blue or golden party wear or she had to do shopping.

Now, she didn't care how people will react and what did her family will say. No one would stop her to go in the ceremony and fixed the mistake which she did.

* * *

Zero was never a man of boredom. He faced every problem with high head and without any crease on his forehead.

But engagement of his brother really gave him a headache.

Its arrangement was not matter but dealing with Council always gave him headache. Council was on his head because he took the decision and made it official without advising them.

But he had also tricks in his sleeve.

When Ichio talked to him, scowling on the fact that he hid his sister and engagement of his brother.

He shook his hand, but didn't leave his hand.

"You know Ichio! I only tolerate you because I wanna claim throne. Otherwise, It only takes a moment for me to destroy you" his voice was cold and intimidated.

Ichio smiled sarcastically.

"You're just a kid Kiryu! You've to learn many things. You can't kill me in front of public"

Zero smirked. "Who said I need my katana to kill you?, I only need to just shake my hand with you and I'll read your all dark secrets. Later I just need to leak it out. I think it's enough to destroy you" Zero drawled with smile.

Ichio looked their hands, he gulped and abruptly disentangled their hands.

Zero chuckled sardonically.

"Look Kiryu-san! We only do things for benefits of pureblood. And you're pureblood, you should understand that" this time Ichio said solemnly with glint of fear in his blue eyes.

Zero nodded in anticipation but he knew the hidden meaning of his words.

"We'll work for you if you help us"

Before he could converse further, a little commotion in downstairs, attracted their attention.

He startled to see the new guest of him.

"Ah! I see your friend is there. I'm really amazed to hear that how Kuran and Kiryu became friends" Ichio held menace in his words. Of course he knew about Zero and Yuki's proximity in academy. His grandson was studying with them.

He didn't give a heed to the words of senate's head because his eyes were riveted on Yuki.

"You're right! I should receive my guest" he nodded to him politely with hidden meaning in his words. "I don't give a damn about you. I'll do whatever I wanna do"

He started to climb down the stairs and went towards the place where she was talking with Rima.

"Kuran" this was perfect way to greet her. Yuki smiled which reached to her eyes.

"Kiryu.."

"May I?" He asked permission from Rima to take her friend.

"Sure Zero-sama" Rima nodded then left them.

He as usually extended his hand, Yuki held it amiably.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Ichiru's engagement" she was disgruntled with his previous behavior.

Yuki didn't know how much she had influence on Kiryu's heir. He forgot everything when he looked at her. It took his every single effort to compose himself in her present.

Last week took its toll on him to control himself and ignored the girl whom he gave his heart.

Now, he couldn't control himself to stay away from her.

She was wearing strapless royal blue dress, her hairs were tied in a loose knot. Many wayward bangs were teasing her beautiful face and Zero wanted nothing, but to remove them from her forehead and stroke them behind her ears.

"Because I read your mind when you were feeling guilty for your brother" he answered truthfully.

Both reached at the dance floor.

"I think I should meet Ichiru and Maria first" she muttered softly.

He dragged her towards him as she tackled on his chest softly.

"They're busy, you're late" he pointed out the said couple who were dancing with each others.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ring exchanged ceremony had done?" She asked, he held her small waist and closed the distance between them.

"No! I've only introduced Saya. Ritual isn't done yet" he murmured in her ear.

Yuki looked into his eyes, he was looking at her intently.

"So, you've decided to accept your feelings"

Zero stared into crimson pools.

"I've never escaped but I didn't want to hurt you"

They were talking like that nothing was happened between them and they were always like this. Understanding and in love.

Yuki smiled sadly.

"Do you really think, I can be happy without you?"

He closed a little distance between them by tightening his grip on her waist.

She was right. There was no chance of escaping from the feelings. They'll be more miserable without each others.

Yes! Their way with each others, would be like hell but at least they would be with each other without any lie or escaping.

"Yuki!" Her name left from his mouth like a sacred word.

Both of their feet were monotonously dancing on the slow beat of waltz.

She looked at him questionably.

"I can fix everything.." He twirled her, her feet which were clad in stiletto, perfectly performed the step.

"If you say, that you're with me" he pulled her towards him and pushed her softly in his arms.

"I am always with y.." Before she could say any a complete sentence, Zero hushed her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"Before, giving your words to me Yuki, You should listen to me briefly. A day will come when I will have to kill my biggest enemy and it will be your brother Yuki. Now you can take decision" he twirled her back on their previous position.

Yuki fell silent on his words. He was right. In her obsession with silverette, she couldn't see clearly what would be their future together like?. But question was that was she able to live without him?

She tried very hard and it was her damnation to stay away from him.

She looked into his violet eyes and stayed there for a few moments.

Music changed and they both came out from their trance.

They departed from each other and lightly bowed down as a greeting.

"Hey Yuki-Chan!" It was Ichiru's voice which came behind them.

Maria was also with him, she was wearing blue princess gown which bottom's had golden embroidery. Ichiru's dress was familiar with Zero.

He was wearing complete blue. His coat and pent were navy blue while he was wearing blue shirt underneath it.

"You both look beautiful" she praised wholeheartedly.

Couple smiled at her praise.

"When ritual will be performed?" She asked from Zero.

"After a moment" Zero muttured and beckoned couple to go to stage. Both complied while nodding to Yuki.

He extended his hand to her but she refused this time.

"You go with your family Zero" she mumbled softly.

"I thought you're also a part of it" what was in his voice? disappointment or sadness? Yuki didn't scrutinize properly because her mind was anywhere else.

She passed an assurance smile to him. She came close to him and lightly squeezed his hand.

"We'll talk about it later. Now it's time for your family Zero... Go ahead"

Zero smiled back and looked into her deep eyes.

Before one year, if someone said him that he will involve with the daughter of Kuran. He'll definitely strangle the teller but now he knew it could be happened. She was arrogant for nothing. Indeed, she was irresistible and he was really fortunate that she loved him with all of her heart. But at the same time, she was sister of his worst enemy.

Kiryu and Kuran were old enemies. But after their conspiracy of massacre of his parents, he was in no mood to forgive them.

When he realized that he was in love with her. He was still sure that her love couldn't stop him to hold his vendetta. So, he didn't found her as a threat against his goal.

But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her because he knew, a time will come when inevitable things would be done by him. That time, she would be affected by those things.

A week ago when he read her mind and their first kiss happened. He was unintentionally happy to read her mind and felt myriad of love in her heart for him. But when she thought about her brother, he was awakened from his fantasy.

How could he hurt her like this? So, he respects her decision to stay with each other like that they were no one to each others.

He was also acted like that because he was giving time to her. When he was reading her mind, he knew that her love for him was overpowering the love for her family. And he didn't want her to make wrong decision. So, he decided to wait for her initial step towards him.

When she came, he was sure that somehow, he managed to win her over his enemy. But still, she was his sister and he wasn't bastard to use Yuki against his revenge plan.

He decided to make everything clear and do in a fair way. That was the reason, when Yuki was about to give him, her words. He stopped her. Because he wanted her to listen him completely then take any decision. Because he was sure, Yuki will suffer more than him in this relationship. Though, he took oath in his heart that if Yuki will say yes to him. He will make sure that no any harm or sorrow ever touch her but he knew, Kaname Kuran will make sure of this opposite.

He didn't know how was Kaname Kuran as a brother or fiancé but he was dangerous as injured lion as an enemy.

He looked at the direction of Yuki and gave her an assurance smile back because he didn't want to make her feel alone around his family. But she was right, she wanted some time.

He headed towards the stage where his family was already waited for him. He smiled to see them and wished that soon, Yuki will be included in that scenario.

* * *

I hope, You'll like it, Please review, it really important for me to know your thought about this fic.


	14. Chapter 14 The New Beginning

Sooooooo sorry guys for late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

* * *

Ichiru and Maria exchanged the rings already. She congratulated them and headed over their gift. She also met with Saya, who was busy with his adopted father. Zero was busy with dealing some Nobles. Rima was with her family.

She listened murmuring from Rima's family too that she shouldn't come there but she politely replied them that it was her will what she wanted to do.

From the time, she came in party, she listened whispering of people towards her interaction with Kiryu siblings and one of them barely pointed out to her and Zero that they thought there was something between them.

Yuki always lived a fair life, so she didn't want to hide anything from them. She simply didn't care what will people say about her or them. She only wanted Zero with her, if he woulfd with her, which she was sure that he would, she simply won't care anything else.

But Zero's last words were also right, his revenge thing was inevitable.

But she already thought about it. She was only waiting for Zero to get free, so she could talk to him on this topic. Because she was controlling herself for a long time. She was at her limit. Just Zero would come and she would clear anything. She couldn't tolerate their departure anymore.

"I didn't know Kuran has really beautiful princess" someone broke her train of thoughts while she felt someone tugged her lock behind her ear. She fidgeted under a cold touch.

It was a woman of pink color eyes and as usual silver color hair, which was identity of Kiryu.

"May I know you? milady" She bowed to her lightly.

"Shizuka... Aunt of Zero and Ichiru" she answered amiably.

Yuki nodded in anticipation.

Shizuka lightly brushed her hand on Yuki's bare shoulder.

"You seem close to my nephew" it was a statement from Shizuka, but she defrayed it as a question.

"Aa.." Yuki didn't understand what to say. That was not she was nervous or something like that. It was because she had no idea, what type of relationship Zero and his aunt had. Secondly, she didn't know either Zero wanted to show their relationship or whatever was between them to others, or not.

So, she decided to play dumb. She was always a smart girl who knew, how to handle difficult situations.

"It's very common to be close when two persons spend half of their time with each others" she murmured softly, her hand was still holding the drink.

She knew that if Shizuka was Kiryu, she had must read her thought by touching her shoulder. So, there was no use to hide it from her, but she couldn't take a risk to tell her everything though.

"I see..." Her eyes flickered with impish glint but at the next moment, her expression fell horribly serious.

"Look Yuki Kuran! You seem to me a good girl. I don't know how your relationship progress and I don't have interest to know that. But I know one thing, if there is something between you and Zero which everyone assumes, an affair or some sort of thing. It would be your selfish act"

Yuki tried to protest, but she raised her hand to stop her.

"According to tradition, he is Saya's birth-right betrothal and you're also engaged to your brother. I'm not blind to unaware the feelings of him for you. After his mother, I nurtured them. He's an heir and he needed Saya to claim his throne, not you Yuki. I know I sound like political, but think once, your union will only bring destruction to the vampire world. So, it would be better if you both take your separate ways" Shizuka squeezed her hand and Yuki didn't sure that either she read her mind or not but it was clear that Shizuka didn't have bad intention for them. She was just being an elder to give her lecture what was right or what wrong.

She smiled genuinely at her concern.

"Don't worry... We wouldn't do anything that brings damnation to vampire world. If we will be together, we will be through fair way"

Shizuka's eyes widened with her answer, but suddenly she read sincerity in her eyes.

"You're really a good girl and I also trust on Zero. If you both will not do anything reckless. Believe me, I'll be with you" by saying that Shizuka left her with new thought.

She smiled back. Yes! She was arrogant and stubborn, but she knew the consequence of their selfish or forbidden relationship. So, she decided to do it in a fair way moreover, she had complete faith in Zero too that he would be with her.

* * *

After attending his important guests, Zero immediately went towards Yuki. She was taking slow sips from the glass of wine while sitting beside the bar counter.

"A beautiful lady shouldn't sit alone" he passed the remark while sitting beside her.

She smiled at his compliment and batted her eyelashes in a flirting way.

"I've someone in my mind already. You're right! A beautiful lady shouldn't sit alone there"

Zero enjoyed her flirted tone. Past few weeks when she started to ignore him and he realized his love for her, that time was completely taken its toll on him. So, now Zero only wanted to enjoy the carefree attitude of her with her lovely company. Whatever will come, they'll see later.

"So, wanna join?" he stood from his place and urged his hand towards her.

She smiled lovingly and held his hand.

"We should talk Zero" this time her tone was serious.

Zero pursed his lips. There was no way he could enjoy the things before settling them down.

He nodded, then leaded her towards the stairs. But before it, he signaled Ichiru about handling the guests. Ichiru understood and nodded to him.

"You've a beautiful home" Yuki tried to make conversation.

Zero shook his head, an eyebrow raised questionably.

"More than Kuran mansion?"

Yuki put her index finger on her lips thoughtfully.

"There's no comparison between both manors. Your palace is decorated in an English style and mine, is in traditional Japanese way. So, I think both are best in their own way"

Zero chuckled at her answer. They were passing the courtyard which leaded them to the hall and after that his room.

"You're such a diplomat Yuki"

Yuki closed the distance between them and looked into his eyes. "Am I?"

He smiled, then held her small back.

"I think we should wait until we reach my room"

Yuki stopped the urge to roll her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

Zero suddenly felt a rush of warm inside his chest. How much he missed this warmth, carefree attitude and more than that this type of love from someone special. And when it came from Yuki Kuran, it increased his tension.

But now, he wanted nothing more than that to hold his girl and just forgot about his every problem.

Yes! He started to consider her as his girl, but still, he was waiting for her answer and before it, they had to clear few things.

He leaded her towards his room and locked it behind it.

"So, this is your room" it was indeed a statement from her but he nodded.

"It's marvelous as a room of prince should be" her eyes held appreciation of this place.

He smiled softly and held her into his arms.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" She supported his hug by pressing his shoulders.

"For my rudeness... I just didn't understand how to handle and I..." Zero was always a confident boy but he was a man of action than words. So, he didn't understand what to say to express his feelings for her.

But she understood, despite the misunderstanding between them. She understood him very well! Might be more than anyone.

"Ssshh..." She put her index finger on his lips to hush him.

His words halted at his lips and he stared into bronze eyes, which were becoming crimson because of their vicinity.

"You need blood Yuki" he said with concern.

"Only your blood" her voice was raspy and hoarse because of bloodlust, more than bloodlust.

He knew, how much she was tormented because of controlling her bloodlust.

"I know.." His voice was less raspy but didn't unaffected by their proximity.

He silently put off his coat and unbuttoned his royal blue shirt.

Yuki looked at his tattooed throat with crimson eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, he nodded.

She hesitantly stepped towards him and pierced her fangs on his intact skin. No one ever fed from his throat and he found a pleasurable sensation by her fangs on his throat.

She rubbed back of his neck and he supported her with his hand into her hairs without concern that her hairstyle would be messing up.

She took his blood until she satiated. She opened her eyes when she pulled from him.

Amethysts met with crimson. There were light hues of crimson in his eyes too but he knew how to control it. He wanted her complete consent before starting their relationship.

"You know one day I'll kill your brother. What will you do then?" He hated to discuss crux point at the moment. He wanted her to feed from him before he could discuss that.

Yes! He knew as his lover, she would come to him, but he wanted to know what will she do as a sister of Kaname? And he wanted to know this before reading her mind.

"I know.." Her voice was weak and held sadness. He hated himself for making her sad.

But next moment, she composed herself.

"But do you have any proof Zero that my brother is a murderer of your parents?" she knew about the news and history of pureblood very well and also Kiryu's accusation against her brother.

"I read the mind of one of hunters Yuki" he snapped at her.

Yuki smiled softly and held both his hands.

"I don't have doubt about your ability Zero but might be, it was conspiracy against Oni-sama too" she said softly while staring into his eyes.

He didn't avert his gaze from her eyes and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Yes! It might be... But what if he is guilty?"

"What if he was not?" She retorted back.

"What if?" He emphasized.

"He was only fourteen at the time of massacre" she jerked his both hands.

He clasped her forearm, "You know as an heir, we start to involve in politician, family tradition as well as vendetta during our early age. It's no wonder if he did, at the age of fourteen. I had completely activated my power at the age of nine" he answered simultaneously calmly and harshly.

Yuki knew this fact and nodded in anticipation. Suddenly her eyes flickered with an idea.

"What if I give you a chance to read my brother's mind and you'll know the truth"

Zero stared at her like he was pondering over her idea.

Zero knew her intelligence, and had no doubt about it. He also knew if he had five minutes with Kaname Kuran, he would probed his mind for his answer.

"Okay! I'm agree with you, but what if he would be guilty?"

Yuki shook her head. "I know my brother very well! He might be bad, but he never ordered to assault on pregnant woman, " she didn't agree with the case that her brother was guilty.

"What if he would be?" Zero again repeated his question.

Yuki took a deep breath and looked into his eyes again. "If he would, I promise you Zero Kiryu that I'll be with you when you'll kill him" her tone was determined and her eyes were witnessed her resolute.

Zero was impressed by her words and determination.

"Are you sure?"

Her gaze darted into him.

"These are the words of pureblood to another pureblood and I've dignity to keep my words"

He nodded slowly.

Then she questioned. "And what if he was not?"

"Then I've no reason to harm him," he answered truthfully without any argument what was right or wrong.

Yuki urged her hand towards him.

"Promise me Zero, if my brother won't be guilty, you'll forget the vendetta between our families"

Zero held her hands and lightly dragged her towards him to remove the distance between them.

"I promise, I'll treat them as my own family"

Yuki tiptoed and put her forehead on him. "You're such a sweetheart" she smiled wholeheartedly.

He splayed his hand on her small back. "I think I should deserve a reward for being such a sweetheart" his tone was raspy but at the same time teasing her.

"In your dream.." She pushed him cheerfully.

But Zero held her wrist, she was stopped by his mesmerizing gaze. Before he swallowed her teasing smile, he froze to see the sparkling stone in her ring finger.

Yuki followed her gaze and scowled to see his reason to stop.

Without any word, she pulled the ring from her finger and flung it into the carpet on floor.

He felt warm inside to see her action.

"Don't you afraid that they'll notice your empty finger?" he murmured into her ear.

She circled her arms around his neck and pushed him to her.

"I don't care what people think. I'm not hypocrite to wear a symbol of belonging to Kaname when my heart only belongs to you"

Zero smiled against her shoulder, his lips were starting to touch her earlobe lightly.

"Yes! From this moment, you only belong to me Yuki.. Remember that" he smacked his lips on her with dominance and possessiveness but she liked both emotions into his words as well as in touch.

Yuki started to reciprocate their kiss, which was ended after few moments because of a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Zero asked, he was still holding her.

"Zero-sama, guests are asking for you" it was one of his maids.

"I'm coming in two minutes" after this, they heard footsteps were vanished from their door.

"Duty call" he said softly, she nodded.

But before he could disentangle from her grasp, she softly pulled him towards her.

"I think you need to feed too Zero" her voice was still raspy from their recent activity.

Zero felt a bit dizzy to see her creamy and bare shoulders, but still he didn't want to hurt her.

"Next time Yuki"

"NO" Yuki was determined. She knew, how much vampires suffered when they crave for their beloved's love. Yuki had already passed through the stage, she didn't want Zero to feel the same.

Zero stared at her, but didn't say anything.

Zero touched her bare shoulder softly. There was already a twin mark of someone's teeth and he knew who was that someone.

"He is also my brother Zero" Yuki understood what he was thinking.

He lightly rubbed his thumb on the mark.

"I know, but you know the act of sucking blood from neck, is the act which held between lovers" she knew very well, but it was not her fault that she was engaged with her own brother.

"I know Zero, but there is no need to be jealous with him"

He nodded and grunted before taking the joy of her sweet blood from her neck. He couldn't see her, but there was a sweet smile on her face.

Yes! She got what she wanted.

Yes! No one would ever depart them. Her smile widened to think that. But, she did not know that fate is cruel and there was forces after God in this world to depart them.

* * *

I hope, you liked it. I do not want Shizuka in negative role. Do you like her in this way or not? or anyone have guess about the cruel forces between Zero and Yuki?


End file.
